True Loss
by Kari Lynn Craine
Summary: She didn't realize how much she loved him until she lost him. Ryro. Title is misleading. This is not an angsty fic. Yet.
1. Chapter 1 Once Upon a Time

_Disclaimer: I own my love for these Marvel characters and the free will that allows me to manipulate them.  
_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Once Upon a Time **

I toss and turn in bed every night now, tangling the covers up around my scantily clad body. The only time I can ever let so much skin be exposed. When I'm in bed, dreaming about _him_, and not in a 'just friends' memory type way, either. No, my dreams of him are always hot, full of passion and desire and forbidden secrets. I love those dreams. It's the only time I can ever let down my defenses and be true to who and what I want. Don't get me wrong: Bobby is great, but more in that 'just friends' way, whereas _he…_well, he's just…hot. And I mean that in a literal statement. Not just my dreams of him are hot, but his actual skin is hot, all the time. I remember the feeling with a bit more than fondness; longing would be a more appropriate word. The desire to feel his fiery touch again. Alas, it is only an experience for my dreams now.

He haunts me, like some kind of arrogant specter, always laughing and mocking Bobby's advances in my head. As much as I try to push him down, he always surfaces, especially when I'm with the Iceman. Bobby's voice is never really there anymore, in my head. I've pushed him so far down into my subconscious, I sometimes forget he's in there. _He_ comes out much more often, leaving his traces in my attitude and personality, much like Logan did after he had touched me on the Statue of Liberty to save my life. I admit, though, that I don't really want Bobby in my head. Why would I? He's there enough in the flesh to choke me with his dripping affection. It's a bit nauseating at times now, especially when I'm _him_ and not myself. I want to run to the bathroom and lock myself in for hours, my hair pulled back and leaning over the toilet. It's almost like I'm pregnant and having morning sickness. And all this, just because I felt the need to save a bunch of idiot cops. I have to admit, though. I don't regret it. In fact, I think on that day in a fond way, remembering the feel of his ankle, how hot my palm felt as I borrowed his power, and even afterward. He'd succumbed to my power, but only because he wasn't expecting to have to. He hadn't expected me to want him in my head enough to call the fire down, want his memories and his emotions swimming around inside me enough to help. But I had. Secretly, of course, but I still had. I'd wanted to know his thoughts since his display in Storm's history class.

The fireball he had created behind his back, where he knew I could see, was for me. I don't know how I knew this, but I did. And then Bobby went and killed my gift. I had wanted to scowl at him and tell him to apologize to the fire manipulator, but I never had time. Like a snake charmer, he had placed a palm on my desk and created a rose with his icy powers. At the time, I was amazed and enthralled again, but now, looking back, I realize how he had been showing off, making the fireball seem like a cheap parlor trick. I clench my fists until my fingernails cut into my palms at the memory.

But now _he's_ gone. And since he left, I've felt empty and devoid of myself, except in my dreams, where I see him constantly, but those never seem to last long enough to satisfy my insatiable thirst for him; his touch, his smirk, even his complete arrogance. I want it all. I'd do almost anything to have him back. But I know it won't happen. So now, during history class, I ignore Bobby completely and stare at the back of _his_ old desk, the one that's now empty. And in the game room, I take _his_ place against Bobby at foosball, his encouraging voice giving me instructions loud and clear in my head. I always win, just like _he_ had always done. But the victories are short, and they leave me with a hollow feeling.

It's funny, how imperceptive boys can be, especially Bobby. He's completely oblivious to my feelings for _him,_ the outcast; the one that walked away from what he really wanted.

To forget that he wanted it. To forget he wanted me. All this, I knew, but I never told anyone. I never will. Let them see him as a traitor to the team. I know the truth, and he knows I know. Logan, with all his heightened awareness, knows I don't feel the same way about Bobby anymore. He's confronted me on the matter, but I simply tell him he's right, that I don't feel the same way for Bobby, and nothing more. Maybe it was Bobby's fear that turned me away; his fear that I reciprocated. But the again, maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was the fact that I compared him to with the one that I really wanted, the one who wasn't afraid. Whatever the cause, though, I knew I couldn't keep Bobby in the dark any longer. It was time to break the ice to the Iceman.

Bobby came in from the pool, his hair still wet and his trunks slightly damp. Another pleasure I was denied: the feel of cool pool water on my skin after a dip. But that wasn't the reason I was here. Looking up into his smiling ice blue eyes, Marie, one of the many personalities swimming around in my head, said that this was wrong, that he didn't deserve this. Luckily, all the other personalities out voted her. Logan, Magneto, and of course, _him. He_ was the loudest, saying that I would be living a lie if I didn't do this, a fact that even Marie agreed with. I pulled the Iceman aside, saying I needed to talk to him in private.

He nodded and we went into the kitchen. Taking a seat, I inhaled deeply, quieting the voices in my mind as I looked him in the eye. "Bobby," I said. "I'm through."

I must have puzzled him, because his eyebrows rose and he smirked, like it was funny. "What do you mean, Rogue?"

Getting huffy and impatient now, with his attitude, I let _him_ whisper instructions in my ear. _He_ knew Bobby better than I, and he wasn't one to be open with his feelings; heck, I'd had to _steal_ them to know what he'd been feeling for me. But now he was telling me to just get it over with, and I had to admit, I was more than ready. In one long rush, I said, "I can't be your girlfriend, anymore. It's not you, (a lie) it's me (another lie)." Then, as quickly as I had said it, I bolted from the stool and rushed off to my room, plopping down on the window seat, and sighed. I didn't cry, I didn't mope. I just…sighed. Because that's all I could do. I knew that _he_ probably wouldn't come back, that I had just ruined a relationship with a guy based on false hope, but isn't it better to end a lie than to drag it out until both sides hurt? I don't know.

But I wasn't thinking about Bobby and his feelings at the moment. I was thinking of _him_ again as my gaze fell steadily through the window, watching the late July sun sink down in the west behind the trees of the forest behind the mansion. It was the color of a flame, blue, red, and orange. It almost made me cry, to watch as it slowly faded into darkness. Much like the love he had felt for me, once upon a time.


	2. Chapter 2 Rogue of Hearts

_Disclaimer: Marvel owns these characters, not me._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Rogue of Hearts **

Why am I here again? In this metal prison? Oh, yeah, that's right. To escape _her_ and her beautiful eyes, her gorgeous smile, her melodious laugh, her way of making my knees feel like jelly when she entered a room. Especially when she exposed skin. It is July now, isn't it? Wow. I've been gone quite awhile. I wonder if she remembers me. Am I still in her head? I pity her if I am. Not the greatest person to have floating around your skull. But, hey, what can I say? She touched me. And oh God, how I wish she would, _could,_ again! Her skin…so soft on my ankle. I collapsed from more than just her power. I collapsed from having the pleasure of a dream come true. Sure, it wasn't _exactly_ what my dreams had portrayed, but it was close. At least, close enough for me. Which, actually, is odd for me. I usually want all or nothing, but I am content with what I got from her. It sure as hell was more than what the Iceman ever got. The Wolverine was the only one to hold her longer, and he had been trying to save her life on both occasions, so I forgave him that pleasure. I'd rather he touch her to heal her than have her die. No, I wouldn't like her to die at all. Though, if _I_ had to choose in my death, it would be in her arms. Whether she loved me or not, I would still like to die in her arms. At least then I would die a happy man.

But if she did love me…No. How could she? She's flawless and pure. What am I? A rebel without a cause. Man. I wish I could see her again. Just once. Just hear her voice; look into her eyes, those big, chocolate eyes; smell the fragrance of her hair, that wonderful mixture of cinnamon and sugar. My God, what I would give. Mags might let me go back. We're all idle at the moment anyway, and if I could convince her…no…not that. I would never convince her to sully her pure nature with the ways I have come to agree with. She'd never respect me if I did that. I wouldn't respect myself if I did. Mags might be happy, but she had merely been a pawn to him in his ever changing game of chess. He had played with her the same way he had played chess with me all those months ago, when I first came.

I'd never planned to join Magneto and Mystique. It just happened. I was sick of the Iceman making eyes at _her, _the one I loved. Still love. What else could I have done but leave the jet? Idle fingers are not good for me. Even my lighter didn't distract me from their soft murmurs. I gotta hand it to her, though; she was the one person in this entire world that could ever make me want to protect her and care for her. Make me want to touch her more. Maybe it's because I know I can't, and not because of her powers, but because she won't let me. She's more of a rebel than I'll ever be, what with her never allowing anyone to touch her.

Iceman had scared her when he kissed her in his room. I almost wish she had kissed him long enough to comatose him. Almost. But she wasn't like that. Not her. Not the one I cared about and longed for on a daily basis. Mystique has already noticed my distraction during training. I brush off her inquiries, though. Why should I bother her or Mags? Although, there still might be a chance he'd let me see her. One last time.

I sighed, taking my Zippo from my pocket and flicking it open and closed quickly several times out of nervousness. Finally, I tapped it on the metal door. The thing opened of its own accord, revealing Magneto's study, which was actually pretty bare; it's only contents were a metal desk and a few metal chairs. Not to mention the pendulum of five metallic spheres that constantly clacked together. And people thought my lighter clicking addiction was annoying.

"Pyro, my boy," Mags greeted, a smile splitting his slightly wrinkled features. He beckoned me forward with his arm. "Come in, come in. Don't be shy. I won't kill you, I promise." I was skeptical at that. He'd killed a lot of people in his day. But I came in anyway, taking a seat in the chair closest to the man's desk. He eyed me critically. Normally, this would make me squirm, but I barely noticed, my lighter to my lips and clacking habitually as my eyes stared unseeing at a point behind his head, deep in thought. "What's on your mind, Pyro?"

I was startled from my thoughts at his question. Looking into his eyes, I clapped the lighter shut and sighed. My eyes drifted to the floor to my right. "Honestly," I began, not looking at him. I scowled miserably as I continued, "Rogue."

This answer, for whatever reason, didn't surprise him. He simply nodded and said, "You wish to see her, then, do you not, my love struck friend?" I nod. "Very well," he says simply. "I will have Mystique take you ashore. You may take as long as you need. Since you have not sworn allegiance to my Brotherhood, you are under no obligations to return, though I hope you consider it."

Surprised by his understanding of my predicament, I decided not to ask questions and just pack my stuff. I raced off to my room and began to throw my meager amount of belongings into a black book bag. Half an hour later, I shoved my lighter into my pocket and sat in the copilot seat of the chopper, on my way to the mainland. To see the object of my affection: the Rogue that stole my heart.


	3. Chapter 3 Girl's Night Out

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the story plot. Characters are owned by some rich guys with a lot of power and the plot is owned by my twisted imagination. I apologize if anyone needs therapy after reading this._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first two chapters. You encouraged me to write the next chapter, which I have finished. So, enjoy!_

_A/N: It has come to my attention that this chapter was confusing, so to alleviate the confusion, I've put the names of the POVs I used in italics._

* * *

**Chapter Three **

**Girl's Night Out**

_Rogue_**  
**

I must have fallen asleep there under the window that night, because the next thing I knew, a bright light was shining in my eyes from the sun. I blinked several times, a migraine feeling coming to my head. I felt disoriented again, as I have upon waking every morning since _he_ left. Sighing, I stared out the window again, watching the trees wave back and forth in the wind. It was calming.

A knock from the door came to my ears and I turned to see Logan step in with a tray and smile. The tray contained a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk. I looked at it, then to him, and finally back out the window, my expression never changing. It hadn't changed, not really. Not since my light left. My fire. My reason to get up in the morning. I watched the trees outside my bedroom wave again.

Logan set the tray down on my desk and came to sit beside me. "The break up that hard on ya, kid?" He asked, tucking my white bangs behind my ear. I shook my head, staring out the window. When I didn't say anything further, he prodded, "What happened?"

I sighed, finally turning my eyes to his. I owed him an explanation. For everything. A small, half hearted smile crossed my face, but even he knew it was fake. From the look in his eyes, I could tell he could smell sadness in me. A tear finally freed itself from my eye, rolling down my cheek and dying as it fell from my chin to the soft fabric of my t-shirt. I wanted to cry, wanted to tell Logan everything. He'd be furious, though. I mean, _me,_ Rogue, loving the "traitor"? How could that be possible? Instead, I kept my eyes down, my fingers beginning to flex as if I had a lighter to flick.

Nothing gets past the Wolverine, especially not something as trivial as finger flexing. He held my gloved hands in his, an expression of concern shadowing his face. "Hey, kid," he said, tilting my chin. "Look at me. It's gonna be okay. Don't quit on me now. Not because of this." When I didn't move, he looked at me again. "This ain't about the popsicle, huh? 'S 'bout somethin' else."

I nodded silently, finally letting the tears flow. Logan held me to his chest as seven months of bottled up emotions spilled out of me. I couldn't help it. I was tired of being the brave face, tired of being "strong". I didn't want to be strong. I wanted to scream and cry and throw a fit. He was gone. My one true friend, whom I had thought wanted me as a friend for so long, was gone. And nothing I did would ever bring him back. Storm's biology class came back to me, and I felt like a grieving tiger that had just lost her mate. I laughed bitterly to myself. Life sucked. Didn't matter if you were human, mutant, or animal, it still sucked. After awhile, my tears finally began to slow and dry, leaving my face red and swollen.

"What _is_ this about, kid?" Logan asked as I wiped away the last of my tears, backing away from him. He looked at me inquiringly, and I knew that I couldn't leave him in the dark anymore, either. If anyone could help me, it was Logan.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm myself, I looked him square in the eye, unafraid. "It's about John," I said forcefully, my eyes daring him to challenge my answer. Instead, he surprised me by looking down and sighing.

"So," he said; his eyes were still down. "Ya miss that hothead, huh, kid?" He chuckled. "Yeah. I didn't think you were as okay about that as you let on." Wrapping his arms around me again, I sighed in relief at his understanding and leaned against him again. Thankfully, though, this time I was able to keep his shirt dry. So, he had known. Made sense, I suppose. Logan knows everything. He never had to ask to know I didn't love the Iceman as much as I said I did. He _knew_ I was hiding my feelings. How? Well, because he's the Wolverine; he just knows. I smiled, feeling better now that I had finally told someone my feelings. But the feeling was bittersweet and didn't last long.

Logan pulled me away from him, a stern look in his eye. Here it comes, I thought. He's gonna scold me for loving an enemy. However, the Wolverine surprised me yet again when he said, "Go find him. Bring his fiery ass back here kickin' and screamin' if ya have to."

I looked up at him, my eyebrows raised. "What?" I thought for a moment I had misheard him. When he nodded to the door, I knew I hadn't. "But not even the Professor can find him. He's with Magneto. How am I supposed to find him? I doubt he'll be listed in the yellow pages." I chuckled a bit, glad to have Logan's support.

The Wolverine shrugged. "I guess you're right," he said with a sigh and a hint of a smile. "But you can't just stay here and mope around all day. Get outta here for awhile." He seemed to think about something for a moment. Grinning, he added, "I heard Jubes and Kitty are plannin' on sneakin' out to go clubbin' tonight. Why don't you go with them?"

As depressed as I was, I couldn't help but smile at his suggestion. "And I thought you were supposed to be a _responsible_ adult."

He shrugged with a grin. "Hey, I ain't a teacher. Besides," he added, ruffling my hair. "It's Friday. What could happen?"

"Aren't you afraid I might get hurt?" I teased, feeling better.

He laughed outright. "I've yet to see the human that could hurt you, so forgive me if I'm not as worried about ya as I am about them."

We laughed at his comment, but I shook my head. "I think I'd rather stay here tonight. Maybe watch a movie or something. Kinda tired." It was a lie, and he knew it too, but I thought maybe he'd get the hint that I wasn't ready to go out. He just nodded and stood up.

Taking the tray, his eyebrows rose, tempting me. I grinned and shook my head. He sighed. "Okay, then," he said. Ruffling my hair again, he said, "Well, if ya need me, I'll be helpin' Storm alphabetize her classroom. Woman has more books than the Professor's got IQ points." He rolled his eyes and left my room, shutting the door.

* * *

_Logan_

I set the plate of cookies and the glass of milk down on the kid's bedside table, just in case she changed her mind later, then I left her to her own thoughts. I have to admit, I'm not enamored by that hotheaded, backstabbin' fire wielder, but poor Marie's been through enough pain in her life, and I'm not her father, so I really have no say in what she does or doesn't do. I figured she could protect herself if she ever found the pyromaniac, anyway. She'd use her powers if she felt threatened. Knowing him, she'd have to. He's not one to control himself, if ya know what I mean. God knows I love the kid, and I don't love easily, but her conscience makes her defenseless. That's really the only reason I stayed at the school this time around. I want to be here to protect her. Especially if that twisted old fuck Magneto ever gets another bright idea to use her for his own sadistic goals. My claws extend just thinking about the bastard. Anger surges through me as thoughts of the past rush through my head. I claw the tray I was carrying until shards of it littered the hall. I gotta admit, I ain't one to control myself, either.

Prowling through the halls, I stop at Jubilation Lee's door. I can hear the sparkler humming and dancing around her room with Kitty. I chuckle and shake my head, knocking on her door. Ghost girl sticks her head out of the wall, gasping and retreating when she saw me. I couldn't help but grin when my animal senses picked up on the whispered conversation between the girls.

"It's Logan," Kitty whispered.

"Oh, shit," Jubes moaned. "You think he knows?"

I couldn't hear anymore, so I called through the door. "Yeah, Sparkplug, I know. You gonna open the door so we can talk? Or do I have to yell through the wall?"

Reluctantly, the door lock clicked, and the door swung open to reveal a beat red Sparkler that immediately started to speak. "Okay, look, I know it's not a good idea to put Kool-Aid powder in Scott's showerhead, but…"

"Whoa, hold up there, girl," I interrupt, giving her a suspicious look. "First of all, let me in. I need to you guys to do me a favor and you'd rather not have it spread through the school. Second, what do you mean you put Kool-Aid powder in Scott's showerhead?"

Jubilee stepped aside to let me in. I walked inside as she shut the door, sitting down next to Kitty on her bed. The sparkler turned to me, her hands crossed over her chest, her facial expression that of a poker player. If she had one of my cigars, the look would have been complete. I chuckled.

The Asian girl glared. "So what _favor_ did you come to ask?"

Clearing my head, I replied, "You guys are sneakin' out to the club tonight, ain't ya?" Both girls' eyes widened. Jubilee opened her mouth to protest, but I raised my hand to stop her. "Don't worry, I ain't gonna rat on ya. But only if you take Rogue."

Kitty looked confused. "Rogue? But she just broke up with Bobby. Besides, she never wants to go. We've asked her before, haven't we, Jubes?" She turned to her friend for a confirmation. The sparkplug nodded. "And, besides, she hasn't been herself since Dr. Gray's death. She's been…"

"Distant." Jubilee's eyes were on the floor as she finished her friend's comment. Apparently, the sparkplug hadn't gotten over her abduction and Jean's death either.

I looked at Jubes. "So ya don't think she'll go?" Both girls shook their heads. "Well, convince her, then." I grinned. "Of course, if you don't, I can always tell Storm your plans. I don't she'd be too excited to hear about them."

"No!" both girls objected simultaneously. My grin widened. "We'll do it," Jubilee said. "God knows she needs to get out more than Kitty and I."

I nod. "Thanks Jubes. Means a lot to me." With that, I make my way to the door, stopping and turning around again. "Did you really put Kool-Aid powder in Scott's showerhead?"

Both girls grinned and nodded. "He needs to let go of his anger," Kitty said. "He's too bottled up. And, no offense, Logie, but you _suck_ at teaching."

Laughing, I nodded. "Yeah," I reply. "Not my cuppa tea." With that, I left the girls, walking downstairs to the kitchen to find a broom to sweep up the bits of tray that shattered in the hallway. Good thing Marie's got devious friends.

* * *

_Jubilee_

I couldn't believe Logan, the Wolverine, just asked Kitty and I to take Rogue out to the clubs. I mean, this is Logan we're talking about. If we didn't do what he asked, he could do more than just tattle on us. He could gut us open if he wanted. I, preferably, would like to keep my insides _on the inside._

Kitty looked at me. "Well, come on," she said, jumping up. "Let's go. If we want to be at the club by ten o'clock tonight, we have to start getting Rogue ready now."

I glanced at the clock. "It's only seven thirty."

"Duh," she answered. "Rogue takes like four hours to get ready, remember? She's too picky about what she wears. And, of course, we gotta make the gloves match the outfit." Kitty grinned.

I nodded. "Good point." Grabbing her arm, we walked down the hall towards Rogue's room. Not bothering to knock, Kitty and I pop in through the door to find Rogue sitting on her window seat, staring outside. Looking at one another, Kitty and I nod, go over to Rogue, and sit on either side of her.

She looks up, confused. Rolling her eyes, she said, "Look, ya'll, I don't want to go to the clubs, so please don't try to convince me."

"Oh, we're not," Kitty said, patting her knee.

"Yeah," I say, grinning. "We're not going to _convince_ you to do anything. You're going whether you like it or not." With that, Kitty and I grab Rogue's gloved arms and pull her toward Kitty's room for clothing.

* * *

_Rogue_

Some part of me must have wanted to go to the clubs, because I didn't put up much of a fight. Or maybe I was just too tired to fight them. Kitty and Jubes could be pretty forceful, and I didn't want to hurt them. So, now here I am, sitting on Kitty's bed, shaking my head at the clothes they brought out for me to wear.

"Come on, girl," Jubes said a half hour after they drug me in here. "You're as picky as Bobby in the bathroom."

I look up and shoot her a glare. Going over to the closet, I search through the outfits, finally finding a deep purple one. It was sleeveless, but I wasn't worried. I had the perfect pair of gloves to match. Pulling it out, I said, "I'll wear this one."

Kitty and Jubes squealed. "You're going sleeveless?" Kitty asked, excited.

"Rogue," Jubes nodded. "Finally coming out of the closet. I approve."

We laughed and I went to my own room, pulled my gloves out, and got ready. Brushing my hair, I smiled. This will be fun, Marie said in my head. Go enjoy yourself, Logan and Pyro agreed. Leave your gloves was Erik's comment. I laughed at the approval they all gave me. Finally, I was ready to have the night out with the girls.

* * *

_Well, tell me what you think! Should I continue and allow Pyro and Rogue to have their moment? Tell me! I love the encouragement._


	4. Chapter 4 Night of Fire and Ice

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Wish I did. But, I don't. _

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I am proud to bring you chapter four of my fic. I hope you enjoy it! Sorry it took awhile. Had to figure out where to go with it. And, yes, I know, Mystique and Magneto seem a bit out of character, but I don't care. It was necessary, because I really didn't want to give Pyro a hard time just yet._**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**Night of Fire and Ice **_  
_

_Pyro_

Mystique dropped me off, her face emotionless as she said in that melodic, echo of a voice, "Call if and when you are ready to return." She handed me a walkie-talkie. "Only one signal, and Erik's is always on. As is mine." I thanked her and made to undo my seatbelt. Her blue scaled hand stopped me, however. I looked up into her saffron eyes and for a moment thought I saw, what looked to be, kindness. She surprised me by smiling. And not smirking, either. No, I mean Mystique, _the_ Mystique, was truly smiling at me, as though she were my mom or an older sister. "Go get her, tiger," she grinned, winking.

I couldn't help it. I smiled back. How could I not? Not only did Mags understand my decision, but Mystique did, too. Life was looking up at the moment, and I had no intention of letting it go down. Nodding, I undid my seatbelt and jumped from the already rising helicopter. Mystique saluted me from the pilot's seat. I grinned and saluted back with a spark of fire from my lighter. Honestly, I didn't know if I'd be joining them again, but if things didn't work out the way I planned, I knew I probably would. I just had to see Rogue again; tell her how I feel. My decision depended on her.

That's when I began to chicken out. What if she said no? Or worse, what if she hated me for leaving and laughed bitterly in my face? I bit my bottom lip, thinking maybe I had been too rash. Again. But, I was here now. No turning back. Besides, if she did reject me, I'd just call Magneto and tell him I was loyal to the Brotherhood. He'd take me back, wouldn't he?

Anyway, Mags had called one of his contacts to help me out, a technopath codenamed Hacker. According to Mags, Hacker had set me up in a room in one of the 'finest hotels in Westchester.' I'd yet to see it, so forgive my skepticism. But, I had no other place to go. Well, unless you count the Institute, and I wasn't really feeling up to pressing my luck. Even if Rogue _did_ like me, didn't mean anyone else would. Also, there was the tiny problem of not knowing if Rogue cared for me in a mutual way. Sighing, I trudged from the cape up to the road, hitchhiking my way toward Westchester.

I hadn't walked long when a semi pulled to a stop by me. "Where you headed?" The driver, a middle aged guy with a beer gut, asked, leaning his head out the window.

"Westchester," I replied, keeping my eyes down in case he happened to remember seeing me on the news. Apparently, he didn't, because he grinned and nodded his head to the passenger seat. I smiled in appreciation and climbed in on the opposite side.

The drive was relatively silent. I didn't mind. My mind was on other things, like a lock of opal white hair accenting a pair of big, brown eyes. Her body, clad in cotton, was wrapped gingerly around mine, careful not to touch my skin. Fantasy-Pyro was smiling down at her, fingering her hair and caressing her cheek ever so lightly. I smiled, my fantasy being the only thing I took any notice of, until a voice interrupted, "So, you going to find a girl, eh?"

I glanced over at the driver and nodded, a smirk on my face. "That obvious, huh?"

He shook his head. "Maybe not to everyone, but I know a day dreamer look when I see one." The truck pulled to a stop on the outskirts of Westchester. "Hope you find her, kid," the driver of the semi said, winking at me.

"Thanks," I said. "And thanks for the ride."

"Not a problem," he replied.

Shutting the passenger door, I watched for a minute as the semi continued on down the road. Sighing, I looked around. Following the sidewalk, my eyes downcast, I kept thinking about Rogue. Would she even remember me? What if she didn't? I shook my head. No, she'd remember me. Rogue wasn't the type to forget a friend.

I found the hotel with relative ease. As Hacker had said, it was pretty nice. Best hotel I'd been in before. I glanced nervously at the guy holding the door open for me. "Welcome, sir," he said with a smile and a bow. I simply nodded, an eyebrow raised skeptically, and walked in as quickly as I could. Walking up to the front desk, the smiling receptionist greeted me much the same way, though her greeting was thankfully more than two words. "Welcome, sir. How may help you?"

Taking a deep breath to relax, I gave her the alias that Mags had told me to use. "Gary Hunt. My grandfather set me up in a room, I think."

The girl looked down, tapped some keys on her keyboard, and, smiling, said, "Yes indeed, Mr. Hunt. Your suite is on the top floor. Should be ready for you." She handed me a keycard. I took it with a grin and a nod before heading to the elevator.

Have to admit: Hacker is good at what he does. Alone on the elevator, I took my lighter out and flicked it casually. So far, so good. Now I just had to get to the manner and find Rogue. I sighed. Easier said than done. I clapped my lighter shut hard. _No, Pyro,_ I thought. _You are not getting cold feet. Iceman gets cold feet; you do not._ A growl escaped my lips as I thought about the Iceman. That snow cone never deserved Rogue. He corrupted her into thinking she's a danger to everyone she cares about. I shook my head. Not anymore. I'd find her. I'd show her that there are some people in this world that aren't afraid of her skin.

The ding from the elevator told me I had arrived. I walked out of the elevator and down the hall, looking at the numbers on the doors. My room was at the end of the hallway, and I was surprised at the size of it. _Jeez, Mags,_ I thought as I set my backpack down on the bed. I could get used to this, no problem. Going over to the window, I could see nearly everything; the restaurant we had gone to for lunch, the movie theater we terrorized on Saturdays, even the club Kitty and Jubes dragged us to on Friday nights. Thinking for a moment, I decide that I would look for Rogue tomorrow. Tonight, I would see if any of the students still snuck out to that club.

With a quick shower and a change of clothes, I shoved my lighter and a bit of cash from my wallet in my pocket, and made my way down towards the first floor.

* * *

_Rogue_

As Jubes, Kitty, and I exited the mansion via the walls, I had to admit: we all looked pretty good. Who knows? Maybe I could find a guy to take my mind off that crazy pyromaniac. I smiled at that thought sadly. I wasn't fooling myself; John was one of a kind. There would never be one to compare with him. Hell, even the Iceman paled in comparison to the heat that was John Allerdyce. I had to admit, the thought made me smile somewhat.

Jubes and Kitty were just in this for the dancing and adrenaline. That much I knew. I also knew their plan was to get me swept up in the music and dance too. Yeah, right. And I'd end up killing half the patrons there, I knew. One good thing about this particular club, though, was the back entrance no one really knew about. Or if they did, nobody but us mutants were brave (or stupid) enough to use it. Only two of us used it regularly, though. Namely: Jubilation Lee and Katherine Pryde. Had to hand it to Kitty, though. She made one hell of a sneak thief. And Jubilee provided a great distraction for a clean getaway. Fortunately, we never needed a distraction to get inside. It was just getting out that seemed to cause the occasional problem.

Sneaking in through the back, Kitty, Jubes, and I made our way towards the dance floor. I could tell with a glance that Jubes, obviously not known for her intelligent moves, had gone ahead and worn "hip" shoes. They were high heeled and the toes pointed. I knew for a fact that they weren't comfortable and that she was either going to be sitting out for half the dances or soaking her feet when we got back. I, on the other hand, had worn my purple slip in sandals. No way were my feet going to be sore. But, then again, I wouldn't be dancing as much as Jubes and Kitty. They had dragged me onto the dance floor already and were bumping hips with me in time with the beat. I grinned and rolled my eyes, deciding that one dance, with my friends who knew the consequences of touching my skin, wouldn't hurt. So I danced, losing myself in the beat.

It was only when the music ended that we realized how big of a crowd had gathered around us. They whistled and cheered us on into the next song. I had to admit, it spooked me. I yelled to Jubilee to be heard over the now blaring music, "I'm gonna sit this next one out." She nodded and I moved out through the crowd to the bar, intending to order a glass of water. I suddenly felt really, really dehydrated.

Before I sat down, however, a hand clutched onto my wrist. A rather cold hand. Turning, I saw the Iceman. He was dragging me out the backdoor. "We need to talk," he shouted at me over the music. I shrugged and nodded. I exited the club out the back with Bobby. How stupid a move that had been!

As soon as we were out in the alley, the Iceman slammed me up against the brick wall, freezing my wrists to it. I kicked and struggled to break free. "Bobby," I started to say, but he froze my mouth shut. Fear crept into me now at the ice cold look my former boyfriend gave me. Seeing my struggling legs, he froze my ankles and feet as well. I was crying by this time. The cold was beginning to hurt. Finally, with a smirk that seemed as evil as Erik's, he froze my eyes shut, making sure I couldn't see. Now I was scared. I was completely and utterly scared. I couldn't move any part of my body that would help me, and the cold was making me drowsy. You would think that the July heat would help melt the ice away. Oh, how wrong you are. This ice was made to freeze me, torture me. The only thing that would melt this away was mercy or fire. How I longed to see John again. Especially at that moment. Hell, even Logan or one of the adults at the mansion would be welcome. I knew if I fell asleep, it would be like falling asleep in a blizzard in Canada. I struggled to get free and hummed to myself to stay awake.

One good thing about not being able to see, however: it made my hearing sharpen. And since I still had Logan in my head, my sharpened sense of hearing became animalistic. I heard footsteps approach that the Iceman did not. My eyebrows rose as I screamed behind the ice. I knew those footsteps. Slow, lazy, confident. John was close. He had to be. No one else had those kinds of movements. Especially not in an alley. I struggled and screamed behind my ice encasement. That's when Bobby froze my neck. I gasped in fear and pain as my throat began to close. _Help me, John,_ I screamed in my head as the Iceman held my now icy throat. _Please!_

My ears perked up at the sound of John's voice. "What the hell are you doing, Iceman?" An all too familiar click was heard and heat rushed passed me and the icy grip was released. Bobby grunted as he was slammed into the opposite wall. I began to struggle again, telling John I was alive. His feet rushed over and I felt his warm touch melt the ice on my throat. I gasped through my nose, forcing air into my lungs through my nasal passages. Next, the touch moved to my mouth, but I heard Bobby moving to get up. I screamed a warning to John to watch out, but he misinterpreted it. Bobby shot ice at John, catching him off guard. The lighter clacked to the ground near the back entrance to the nightclub as John was sent the opposite way. The music was blasting through the walls, and I knew the probability of someone hearing the struggle taking place outside was slim to none.

"Let her go, Iceman!" John yelled. "It's not her you want. It's me. Take me." I was screaming, trying to tell John to get Jubilee, but, let's face it, since he hadn't completely succeeded in melting the ice over my mouth, no one could understand me but me. The voices in my head were screaming at me. _You deserve this, _Marie and the Iceman said. Pyro, Logan, and Erik agreed on one thing, though. They were telling me to use my powers. Unfortunately, even if I _could_ use them, I didn't know who to use them on. I felt a thud as John hit the wall next to me. _Fight, John!_ I screamed. _Fight back. It's Bobby. You can beat Bobby, even without your lighter._

I felt someone's lips on mine, then. They were John's. Somehow, he had gotten close enough to me to touch me. The external heat his body gave off melted the ice on my lips, until they touched his. I felt the pull of my power immediately, drawing on John. The contact didn't last long, though, because Bobby had John by the hair. He pulled Pyro off me, but it didn't matter. John's power had flooded into me. I didn't care now what I did. John was weakened, that I knew. But I also felt the ice that held me trapped melt. My eyes opened and I inhaled deeply through my mouth. My hands were free, as well as my legs. I dropped four inches from the wall. Taking off my gloves, I ran for the discarded lighter. Since the Iceman was currently beating up a power drained and weakened Pyro, I decided to take the opportunity to test my new, borrowed powers. I clicked open the lighter and lit it. "Iceman!" I yelled to get his attention. He turned. I threw a fireball at him, followed by a blast of fire.

Surprised, Bobby was thrown against a wall again, this time falling unconscious.

Sighing, I went to John's side. He was bruised and battered, his eyelashes crystallized with ice. But he was conscious. Coughing, he sat up. "John," I said. "I'm sorry. I never meant to…"

He cut me off. "Don't worry about it, Rogue," he replied. "I'm just glad I got here in time." He rubbed his hands over his eyes, melting the ice with his returning powers. I felt the fire of him leave me as he sat up, shivering a bit. I touched his shoulder in gratitude. He chuckled tiredly. "I'd touch you, but I'm a little tired at the moment. Not to mention cold." I nodded. I could relate. He smiled and my eyes welled up with tears. I couldn't help it. He had not only come back, but he had saved my life as well. "Lighter?" He asked, holding out his palm.

"Oh," I realized I was still clutching it. Dropping it into his palm, I smiled. "Impeccable timing, Pyro."

He grinned. Flicking his lighter open, he suddenly shouted, "Bobby!" He gripped my arms momentarily as he pushed me off to the side, out of harms way as a blast of ice hit him.

"No!" I screamed as the fire wielder was encased in ice. Anger flashed in me now. Hatred for the Iceman seared my senses. With a growl characterized by the Wolverine, I lunged at the smirking popsicle. I didn't have to do much. All I had to do was pin him to the ground. My skin did the rest on its own. I pressed the palm of my hand to his temple, drawing his power and energy out of him in my fury.

As he fell unconscious, a voice screeched, "Rogue!" Distracted, I looked up to Kitty and Jubilee rushing toward me. I took my hands away from Bobby, suddenly realizing what I had done. Gasping, I bit back tears. The Iceman was unconscious and looked awful. He was alive, but barely. I ran over to John. With Bobby's icy powers coursing through me, I melted the ice that encased John's body, tears running down my cheeks. _Please don't be dead, John,_ I thought, panicky. Jubilee rushed over to my side. She put her hands on John's head, confusion masking her face, but concern for her fellow pyromaniac making her help. Shocks of electricity came from her hands, working to wake John up as I finished melting the ice from his unconscious form.

Kitty, having made sure Bobby was all right, came to my side. When she saw who it was we were leaning over, she gasped. "Oh, my God!" She looked at Jubilee then me in astonishment. "What happened, Rogue?"

I opened my mouth to tell her, but at that moment, John coughed and his eyes fluttered open. My attention returned to him immediately. "John," I said tearfully. "John, are you okay?" I was afraid, because he looked bad. Really bad. Compared to the icicle that was still was, pardon the pun, out cold, John looked like hell. But he nodded and grinned up at me, albeit weakly.

"Thanks for the shock, Jubes," he said, getting to his feet. My immediate reaction was to become jealous of Jubilee. For a moment, I didn't understand why; but then I remembered I had the Iceman in me. Determined to not let that jealous son of a bitch get the better of me, I pushed his thoughts to the very farthest reaches of my mind, back to where the rest of his thoughts dwelled. I stood, walking back over to where I had discarded my now ruined gloves. I put them on anyway, knowing they would still protect John, Kitty, and Jubes. John, however, came up beside me. Taking them from me, he clasped my hand. My power began to pull at him, but not immediately. In fact, it took several seconds to kick in. That was new. But I didn't dwell on it long, because eventually, it _did_ begin to pull at his powers. He gave a weak nod and let go. "Yeah, okay," he said, grinning. "I guess you can wear these. At least until I'm back to my old self." He handed me back the gloves. "Come on," he said. "We best get Vanilla Ice there back to the mansion."

Surprisingly, the only one to object was Kitty. "What?" She gave Pyro an enraged look. "You abandon us back at Alkali Lake, and now, seven months later, you come back and expect to be welcomed with open arms?" She looked like she was about to smack him. "How dare you!" Moving closer, I _knew_ she was going to slap him.

I moved in between them. "Kitty," I said. "Stop. Even if he _did_ leave us, he's still right. And unless you want to carry Bobby back to the mansion, I suggest you let John help." I said it quietly, threateningly. Sometimes, a bit of territorialism was a good thing.

Kitty backed down with a huffy sigh as Jubilee joined me. "Fine!" She looked completely annoyed. "But don't expect me to take that traitor back in the mansion. He can grovel at the door to a grouchy Logan." And with that, she went to flag down a cab to the mansion. John smirked and went to pick up Bobby. Jubilee glanced at me, concerned.

"Kitty's got a point, Rogue," she said quietly as we turned to get in the cab with John and a still passed out Iceman. "Pyro won't be welcomed back with open arms. And Logan might just end up gutting him at the door." Looking worried, she clasped her sparkling hands together. Her powers were known to get a little out of her control when she was nervous or angry. Glancing at John, who had the Iceman draped over him like a rag doll, she asked, "What happened, anyway?"

I looked at John. His head was leaning on the opposite window, his eyes closed in fatigue. Looking back at Jubilee, I noticed Kitty, who was in the front seat with the driver, directing him, had turned and had raised her eyebrows expectantly. "Yes," she said snidely. "What happened, _Marie?"_ She put a bit more sarcasm into her voice than was necessary, but I let it pass with a slight glare at her.

"I'll tell you when we get home, _Katherine."_ She turned back with a disgusted glare, directing the driver again. Jubilee's eyes flicked indecisively between Kitty and myself. I just shook my head. "Don't worry, Jubes," I reassured her. "We're all okay. Just got to get Bobby back to the school."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I didn't know what else to put._ _Please review to tell me what you think! And if you'd like to give me some ideas, that would be great._  



	5. Chapter 5 Scars and Memories

_Diclaimer: I own nothing. At least, I don't think I do. Eh...I might. I doubt it though. Unless some Marvel guy comes and says, "You are my long lost granddaughter, and I'm here to take you to inherit your Marvel fortune." So far, that hasn't happened. _

_A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Yes, I am well aware that Iceman was out of character, and I will eventually get around to his side of the story later on. But, he's got to wake up first. Heh. Anyway, here's chapter five. More POVs, but I've marked them for you so you know what's going on.  
_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**Scars and Memories **_  
_

_Kitty_

I couldn't believe it! Not only had Pyro beaten the crap out of Bobby, but Rogue was _defending _that traitor! It was almost more than I could bear. When we got out of the cab, Jubes, Rogue and I pulled out our wallets. Even if I _was_ pissed at them for standing up for Pyro, I couldn't let them foot the fare. To my surprise, though, Pyro pulled out some cash, Bobby slung over his shoulder, and paid the whole tab. I was shocked, to say the least. _Pyro? Paying the bill?_ That was new.

But my shock quickly dwindled when he took Rogue's hand in his free one and gave her a smile. And, then, much to my disgust, she _returned_ the smile, and held his hand, like they were an item now. I wanted to smack her. She had just broken up with Bobby the day before. I wasn't stupid. Broken hearts didn't heal _that_ fast. And why had she attacked Bobby, anyway? It's not like she had any reason to. She couldn't have. But, come to think of it, why was Bobby at the club in the first place? Looking for Rogue, no doubt. Trying to get that cheating…I scowled at her in disgust as she gazed into Pyro's eyes. He's just using her. I know he is. He left us. For Magneto. The old crackpot probably just wanted to use Rogue in another one of his half baked schemes, and Pyro, being a former friend of Rogue's, was the perfect tool to convince her.

As this thought crossed my mind, I grabbed my friend's hand, yanking her away from the psychotic firefly. I might have been angry at Rogue, but I didn't want her to get hurt. "Come on, Rogue," I said as I dragged her along. "We gotta go." Looking back at Pyro over my shoulder, I added coldly, "You can find the door without her, I hope."

Pyro's brows knitted together. "Why don't you stop being a bitch, Kit," he said to me.

Rogue bit her lip, looking between me and Pyro. I attempted to pull her further, bur she wouldn't budge anymore. I glanced at her in exasperation. "Come on, Rogue. Let's go."

She surprised me when she shook her head at me and pulled her hand away. "You go ahead, Kitty. You and Jubes go on in." She shot Pyro a flirty grin. "I think I'll wait out here with John." Turning back to me, she chuckled. "Logan won't gut anyone if I'm there."

My jaw dropped slightly. "But…" I looked to Jubes for support. She just shrugged. _Yeah, thanks for the help, Jubes,_ I thought, annoyed. Finally, after another decline of my offer, I gave up. "Fine!" I said, throwing my hands in the air in exasperation. "Don't come." Grabbing Jubes's arm, I pulled her into the mansion through the walls, grumbling under my breath about Rogue being ungrateful.

* * *

_Rogue_

I knew Logan wouldn't _kill_ John, but he didn't have to kill him to injure him pretty bad. Besides, I had to explain what happened so Logan wouldn't assume John was telling tales. Not sure why John _would _try to lie to Logan, but I wasn't about to take any chances. After all, I just got John back. I didn't want to lose him now.

I smiled at him after Kitty and Jubes had disappeared into the school. He grinned back, a trait only John Allerdyce possessed. My mind flooded with memories of him, Bobby, and I wreaking havoc and getting into mischief. It made me grin, blushing a bit. I remember one time, when Bobby was out ice skating, John had come in my room, sat down beside me on my bed, and just flicked his lighter. The silence had been nice, but it had ended when I had finally let my curiosity get the better of me.

**Flashback:**

"**What are you doing, John?"**

**He shrugged, flicking his lighter. "Waiting for the right time."**

**I stared at him inquisitively. "Right time for what?" Not intelligent on my part to ask, but I wanted to know.**

"**This." He grinned mischievously and began to tickle me. I had screamed in happy surprise, giggling the whole time, loving his touch on my sides. I had ended up rolling away from him, landing on the other side of the bed on the floor. He gave me about two seconds to catch my breath before he was on top of me again, tickling again, but gentler now. **

"**John!" I giggled. "Stop!" But he hadn't. Not until Logan had come in, wondering what all the noise was about. As John rolled off me with a wide grin, I grinned up at the Wolverine. "Nothing, Logan. Just being attacked by a tickling monster." John had given Logan a Cheshire Cat grin, which had made my surrogate father smirk, shaking his head as he left. When he was gone, I stood up, brushing myself off a little bit and taking my hair out of its ponytail, flipping it out a bit, and readjusting the rubber band around my long brown hair. I always let the white streaks hang down. I wasn't sure why. I just did. John had stood up behind me, smirking at me. I glanced at him curiously. "What?" I asked, returning the smirk.**

**He grinned, his eyes going to the floor. Shaking his head a bit, he said, "Nothing. Just thinking."**

"**About?"**

"**Why you never got rid of those." He caressed the white strands, his face becoming a bit more sober.**

**I shrugged. "I guess I wanted to be sort of rebellious." I grinned. "Gives me something that makes me stand out, anyway."**

**He smiled, moving closer to me, until his arms were wrapped around me, clutching my body to his, making me catch my breath. At first, my instincts were to pull away, but he held firm. In my ear, he whispered, "They're beautiful. _You're_ beautiful." His voice sounded more sincere than ever before, and, as I turned to look him in the eye, Bobby came in. John, seeing the Iceman, immediately released his hold on me, breaking the spell. **

"**Hey, guys," Bobby greeted, holding up a snowball. "Snowball fight?"**

**End Flashback**

I had to admit, I'd forgotten that winter day. It had been less than two years since it had happened, but John had left us and, when he did, I had forgotten every intimate moment we'd actually had. Now, as I stood in the July night, gazing into his cocoa brown eyes, I suddenly wanted to kiss him. Wrap my arms around him and kiss him, full and long on the lips, heedless of my mutation and the fact that he was considered by nearly everyone as a traitor. But I blinked and the moment broke. He smiled down at me, Bobby seemingly forgotten, though he was still slung over his shoulder. I smiled back and together, we approached the front door to the mansion. Before I rang the bell, though, I looked at him worriedly. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you could leave Bobby right here and Logan…"

He put a finger so close to my lip, I could feel his fiery touch radiate from him, making my face flush from the excess heat. He looked at me and smiled again, an expression I was beginning to love. "I'm sure, Rogue."

My mouth dry, I nodded and turned quickly, somewhat timid now that we were alone. I knocked on the door with the brass knocker.

* * *

_Logan_

I'm not a morning person. Least of all when I am forced out of bed because someone wasn't intelligent enough to use the doorbell, which goes through the whole mansion. No, whoever was at the door at the ungodly hour of 1:00 A.M. had made sure to wake _only me._ To say I was unhappy would be an understatement.

So, imagine my surprise when I find, not just Rogue, but Rogue, Pyro, and, surprisingly, an unconscious Iceman. It was too early for this. I stepped aside, letting the three of them enter. Pyro's hand in Rogue's did not go unnoticed by me, but I overlooked it for the moment. To Rogue, I asked, "Marie, what the hell happened? And where the hell are Sparkler and Ghost girl? Are they still out?"

Rogue grinned at my names for Jubilee and Kitty, shaking her head. "They're home. They came in a few seconds before we knocked. Kitty refused to sneak John in."

Pyro, releasing Rogue's hand, grinned and patted my shoulder. I was surprised at the kid's moxie. Took guts to come in physical contact with me. For a moment I contemplated gutting the fire wielder a bit, but decided against it. Wouldn't be a fair fight, anyway. Kid didn't have his lighter out. Not to mention, I'd probably get my ass handed to me by the girl at his side. I smiled inwardly. Rogue was smiling. For the first time in months, she was actually smiling. And nothing about it was fake. She smelled of love and admiration and—could it be?—desire. I growled low in my throat to warn Pyro, but he didn't flinch. Instead, he asked, "You want me to take Frosty here to the med lab?" I eyed him with a glare. He shrugged it off, saying, "I'm not worthless, Wolverine. I remember all too well where that place is." He smirked.

I shook my head. "How stupid do ya think I am?" I asked him, glaring at him. "You've been with that sack of shit Magneto for seven months. Why'd ya come back now?" I examined the popsicle over shoulder. "I see you burned up Iceman pretty good."

Rogue cleared her throat. "Actually, Logan," she said, putting a gloved hand on my arm. _"I_ knocked Bobby out." She didn't seem ashamed when she said it, either. She looked up into my eyes confidently. "He attacked me. I had no choice but to fight back." Pyro grinned at her admiringly, putting an arm around her waist. "But, of course, if John hadn't come to the rescue, I wouldn't have been able to fight back. He had me frozen to the side of a building. John got there in time to melt the ice before I froze to death."

"Where were Jubilee and Kitty when this happened?" I asked, incredulous.

She shrugged. "Where else? Dancing."

Had to give her that one. That was a pretty obvious question. I shook my head. It didn't make sense. The popsicle was a wimp. Everyone knew that. I looked Rogue up and down again. She looked okay. Then I shifted my glance to Pyro. He was another story. Poor kid was bruised up pretty good and a cut on his forehead was slowly oozing blood. When he caught my eyes on his head, he wiped away some of the blood with the back of his hand. Shrugging, he said, "Don't worry about me, Wolverine. I'm fine. Slight headache, nothing major."

Rogue's eyes filled with concern when he said this. "John, you should lie down for awhile," she said, caressing his cheek softly. I watched this exchange of affection in silence. I brooded. No other word for it. What were the odds that the person Rogue cared for most in this world, other than myself, would just _happen_ to find her, and just _happen_ to be as crazy about her as she was about him? I shook these thoughts away though, when Rogue stated, "Logan, we need to get Bobby downstairs. I don't think I killed him, but I'm not quite positive." Again, her voice was confident when she spoke of using her powers. No longer was she the timid pacifist she once was. Seeing the pyromaniac again had awoken her inner potential. At least, that's how I saw it.

Nodding, I took the passed out icicle from the hothead, turning toward the elevator. Over my shoulder, I said, "Rogue, there's some peroxide in the medicine drawer in the kitchen. Get Firefly patched up, will ya? I'll be back up in a sec."

* * *

_Pyro_

I watched as the Wolverine walked to the elevator, eyeing him uncomfortably. I'd expected the man to gut me like a fish. Instead, he was telling Rogue to fix me up. She smiled at me; my God how I had missed that smile. Of course, before it had never been directed at me. Now that it was, I wanted nothing more than to sweep her off her feet, drag her to her room, and lie down next to her the way Iceman had when she had a nightmare and came to our room for comfort. I'd always pretended to be asleep during those times, but in truth I had been awake, listening to the words Bobby would use to soothe her into sleep. My fists would clench in anger when that happened, because I knew that he didn't deserve her. That she was far too good for him. Hell, she was too good for me, but I'm not gonna complain.

She pulled me from my reverie towards the kitchen. Instructing me to sit up on the island, she pulled a bottle of peroxide from the medicine drawer. Next, she took a paper towel from the roll on the wall over the sink, folded it into fourths, and poured some peroxide on it. I watched, entranced, as she moved. So graceful, so beautiful. It was only after she had whispered that this might sting and put the peroxide to my head that my attention of her was broken, making way for a searing sting to shoot through my head. I bit my bottom lip and sucked air through my teeth. Girl wasn't gentle either. Moving the peroxide-moistened towel over my wound, she smiled mischievously. "Would you rather I let Logan do it?"

Squeezing my eyes shut, I suddenly felt a gloved hand move up under my shirt. It ran across my abdomen and up to my chest. My eyes opened and I saw her, eyes closed, just feeling her way up my body. I had to admit, she had definitely stirred my arousal a bit. Just a caress from those hands on my neck would have driven me nuts. She was going _way_ beyond my neck. I groaned softly. "Rogue…"

That's when she did the most evil thing she could have done. Taking away the peroxide, she smiled, opening her eyes and taking her hand from my chest. "Thought that might help," she grinned, dropping the now bloodied paper towel in the trash. She took a Band-Aid from the drawer and unwrapped it, placing it across my newly cleaned wound.

I glared at her. "You are evil, you know that?" Little vixen had played me for a sap. I couldn't believe it. Here I thought we were about to make a physical connection, and she's just following orders. Typical. Well, no. That wasn't entirely true. She was just trying to get my mind off the sting. I had to hand to her. She definitely knew how to take the burn off a wound.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, shorter than the last one, and not all that much action, but, meh, what can I say? I got stuck. Anyway, tell me what you think in reviews! I love getting reviews.  
_


	6. Chapter 6 The Invite

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Just their actions. For now, that's all I own._

_A/N: Yeah, this chapter is short. Not much action, either. More Pyro/Rogue interaction, but not much. Anyway, in the next chapter, I'm switching to third person POV because I'm introducing Hank McCoy as an active character, along with a new mutant that I DO own, and, you'll love this, the reason, however unoriginal, that Bobby went crazy. For now, enjoy this chapter, and I'll get chapter seven up as soon as I can. As always, thank you for the reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter Six**

**The Invite **_  
_

_Logan_

I got the icicle to the med lab and let Dr. Hank McCoy take him from there. The furry blue Beast was surprisingly highly knowledgeable in medicine, and since the whole thing at Alkali Lake went down, he'd been here in place of Jean. I sighed at the memory of her. She had sacrificed herself to save us, but it still hurt to know she was gone. Scooter _still_ hadn't moved on. He never really showed it, but I could tell. Gotta admit, we'd hit a stalemate, he and I. It was Jean's death that had made it come about. Also, part of me stayed because of her death, though mostly I stayed because of the fact that Marie had been emotionally unstable. I had signed up to be the Danger Room teacher. Good workout, but it didn't leave me from feeling kind of empty later on. Storm had been trying to talk to me, but I'm not the talking type. Chuck had been rummaging through my head, trying to convince me to talk about it, but I wasn't the one who really needed to talk. I wasn't blind. Scott was _way _more emotionally screwed than I'll _ever_ be. I told the Professor that, and I also warned him that if he didn't stop getting into my mind, I'd leave and take Rogue with me. An empty threat, probably, but at the time, I had meant it wholeheartedly.

Leaving Frosty with Beast, I went back upstairs via the elevator. Walking to the kitchen door, I noticed Rogue, her eyes closed, one gloved hand cleaning Pyro's wound, the other moving up under the pyromaniac's shirt, no doubt caressing his chest. I smirked silently. I knew _exactly _what she was doing, but poor Pyro obviously didn't. He wasn't good at hiding; I could smell his arousal from the door. I had to keep myself from laughing as she took the peroxide away as well as her other hand. Poor guy looked like he'd been denied a birthday present. It was all I could do to keep my laughter in.

"You are evil, you know that?" he said, throwing daggers with his eyes. It was good thing looks couldn't kill; otherwise Marie would be as dead as a doorknob at the moment.

Laughing, I came in. "So she gotcha, did she, kid?" I asked, giving the fire wielder a few thumps on the back. Rogue just grinned before she opened the freezer and pulled out a quart of rocky road ice cream. I grinned. "Breaking into Iceman's stash, are we?"

She gave me a mock offended look. "Me? Break into Bobby's stash?" A malicious grin split her face. "Of course."

Pyro sighed. "Count me in!" He licked his lips.

­­­

I shook my head, grinning, and took three spoons out of the drawer, distributing them amongst the three of us. Opening the carton, we didn't even bother with bowls. I could remember when the three—Pyro, Rogue, and the Iceman—had done this very act. Usually on the weekends. They had been good friends then. Except, now, _I_ was there, because Iceman was passed out downstairs. Things wouldn't be the same when he woke up. That much I knew.

* * *

_Rogue_

I had to admit that Logan had a knack for sneaking up on people, but I didn't mind. John seemed a little nervous when the Wolverine patted his back, but only I could tell. I took out the ice cream to help John cool down. So to speak. I knew he was always down here after curfew, sneaking bowls of Bobby's ice cream. We'd shared quite a few bowls, as a matter of fact, just the two of us.

Logan, taking a chocolaty spoonful, yawned and stretched, saying he was going back to bed now that the "drama" had died down. I hugged him good night and watched as he left the kitchen. I turned to John, suddenly realizing something. "You don't have anywhere to sleep, do you, John?"

John looked up at me in surprise. "I'll just take my old bed by Iceman's." He shrugged. "No big deal." I bit my bottom lip. How was I supposed to tell him his old bed wasn't his anymore? That nothing in his old room was his now? I knew better than anyone, because I was given the task of clearing his belongings from the room. In fact, I still had a few of his old things I knew he wouldn't want to get rid of. Mostly CDs and such, but also a flame pendant that dangled on a chain. I loved that little necklace, though I'd never worn it openly for fear of Bobby's recognition and jealously. He must have caught my hesitation because he looked at me curiously. "It's not a big deal, right?" I met his dark brown eyes, so deep and rich I felt like I would fall straight through him if I didn't look away. As I gazed into those eternal pools of murkiness, I felt myself swallow. I shook my head, staring him right in the eye, not blinking. John just smirked. "They get rid of me that quick, huh?" Another shrug. "Oh well. I got a room over at The Crescent, anyway."

I blinked. Surely I hadn't heard him right. The Crescent was the ritziest hotel in Westchester. How could he afford even a _night_ at that place? I asked, "The Crescent?" He nodded, another spoonful of ice cream disappearing between his fiery lips. My eyebrows rose, impressed. "Wow. Must have cost a fortune."

Shaking his head, John said, "Actually, Hacker helped me out. Orders from Mags."

"Hacker?"

"Yeah," he replied, fingers running through his hair, tousling it. I smiled at the movement. "Apparently, he's got some weird mutation that makes it incredibly easy for him to hack into things like computer mainframes and whatnot." His expression became curious. "You…wouldn't be interested in seeing it, would you? It's _really_ nice."

This question, innocent though it obviously wasn't, might have had a little more meaning behind it than teenage hormones. I might love John, but, like Logan said, it's been seven months. Nothing said John still felt for me the same way I did for him. The touch of his lips melting the ice had only activated my powers enough to take a small amount of his power, not anymore of his memories. My surrogate father's animal instincts came out fully. I immediately became suspicious of his intentions. All of his intentions. That he wanted to get closer physically was no question. After all, he was still a teenage guy. And guys only ever had one thing on their mind. But was it the _only_ thing on his mind? I looked at him with distrust. "Why?"

He was obviously taken aback by my sudden change in demeanor, but he didn't have an answer to my question, either; a fact, I might add, that did not go unnoticed by me. With a shrug, he replied, "No reason, I guess. Just being my arrogant self, assuming I could get you to sleep with me on the first date." He grinned.

I immediately relaxed a bit. Not completely, but enough to say, "You know I'd hurt you, though, if I did that."

He shook his head. "What makes you say that?" Waving a hand at my gloves, he continued, "You can't hurt me with that beautiful skin of yours." I blushed at the compliment and muttered I could. He began circling me, then, studying me. I watched him warily. Finally, he stopped in front of me, taking one last look. "Nope," he announced after a pause. "You couldn't hurt me." He held up one of my gloved hands, examining it. Then, taking the ruined material in between his fingers, tugged gently, slipping it off in one fluid motion. I pulled away immediately, fearful of touching him. He merely pulled me back to him. "Damn that Iceman!" He caressed my cheek softly, making me shudder in fear again. "He's got you wound so tight," he continued, his voice soft, concerned. I looked into his eyes, worried. Slowly, he bent his head down toward mine. I was enthralled by what he forced my body to do. He pulled me toward him gently, his hand around my waist. I closed my eyes longingly as his lips connected with mine. It wasn't just a short, chaste kiss, like the one I had shared with Bobby back at his house. No, this was different. This was passionate. I got caught up in it, as if it were one of my fantasies, my arms wrapping themselves around his neck. But then the feeling ended when I felt my powers start to pull at him. I tried to break the connection, but he wouldn't let me. His thoughts, emotions, memories; they all flowed into me at a rapid pace. They were intoxicating, to say the least. I saw now his true desire for me. All his built up passion for the one person he thought he could never have. But he did have me now. And all I wanted was to be able to control my powers so I could give him everything he wanted. When he couldn't stand anymore, he broke away. I felt dizzy, breathless. Which was odd, since I had been draining _him_ of _his_ energy. I placed a hand on the counter to steady myself. He panted for a moment, catching his breath. After a time, he breathed, "That was…wow…Wouldn't mind doing that every morning." He laughed weakly.

I looked to him, my head still spinning slightly. He looked sincere. Well, as sincere as he could, considering I'd just sucked nearly his entire life force out of him. He grinned, already recovering. "You…didn't feel any pain?" That was new.

He shook his head. "Not anything I couldn't handle." He moved closer to me again, apparently having regained his strength. Moving the lock of my opal hair out of my eyes, he said, "That was more intoxicating than any drug on the market." He kissed my lips again, more intense this time. His hands roamed my back, caressing and stroking it. It felt wonderful to feel his touch, his lips on mine. I gasped, though, as his mouth began to move away from my lips and down to my neck. Throwing my head back, I unconsciously began to gasp out his name. He smirked, moving his lips back up to my mouth, then to my ear, flicking my earlobe with his tongue. Shivers of passion swept through me. Until the inevitable pull began. Again, though, he didn't stop. He kept exploring my exposed skin with his lips, his energy draining from him every second. His voice was like a loud speaker in my head, and I loved it. Before it had just been a normal voice. Now it drowned out the other voices, leaving only him and me inside. Gotta say, I had never been so intimate with anyone. And I loved every moment of it.

When John broke away, I closed my eyes with a smile. "My God, how I wish I could come with you to your hotel room." I blushed at my own openness. He merely grinned and swept me up off my feet, cradling me. Shocked, I let out a shout of surprised joy. "John," I giggled as he nuzzled my hair.

"Why can't you?" he breathed in my ear. He carried me to the couch in the living room and lay me down gently on my back. When he saw I was comfortable, he laid down next to me, a hand caressing my hair. His lips were, thankfully, still, and not shamelessly roaming my body like earlier.

It still took me a second to regain my head, though. When I finally did, I sighed, nuzzling his chest, "Because if the teachers knew I was out with a supposed traitor, I'd be…disowned." I giggled at my choice of words, knowing they weren't true.

His hands went to my stomach, tickling me gently. "Aah," he moaned. "But Logan's a teacher, isn't he? Just slip a note to the Wolverine. He'll let you." He rolled his eyes. "Hell, he'll let you do _anything._ You've got that guy wrapped around your little finger." He grinned, rustling my hair a bit.

I blushed with a grin. Nodding, I agreed. "Yeah, I guess so." My God, I wanted nothing more at the moment than to go back to his hotel room for the night. Wow, I was starting to sound like hooker in my head. I blushed redder. But, even in my mind, I couldn't imagine what that would mean. I sighed. Nothing good, no doubt; for either of us.

* * *

_A/N: Like I said, short. But no worries. I've already started on chapter seven. Note: There will probably be some pretty cheesy flirting from Pyro in chapter seven, compliments of seven months with Magneto and Mystique. Don't forget: REVIEW! Thanks!_


	7. Chapter 7 Iceman's Defense

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Good thing, too. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to publish my fanfics here. _

_A/N: This is the first chapter in the third person POV. Don't kill me. I just felt like a change of pace, since I'm introducing new characters. Enjoy! Also, thank you all for your encouraging reviews.

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven**

**Iceman's Defense**

Hank McCoy drew two vials of blood from the unconscious Bobby Drake. The boy's vital signs were normal for one in a comatose state, but he had a strange scar on his neck, right on a vein. It concerned the good doctor, so he would spend his night in the lab, studying the blood to make sure everything was normal.

Rogue, on the other hand, was snuggled comfortably up to the pyretic mutant that had stolen her heart. She had no intention of letting him slip away from her again, that much was certain. After all, he obviously still had feelings for her. She contemplated his offer of going to his hotel room again, this time without suspicion of his intentions. They both knew nothing could really happen. Not really. That, in all honesty, helped put Rogue's mind at ease.

Pyro caressed her hair softly. "You okay, babe?" He looked down at her, concern shadowing his brow. She smiled with a nod. Smirking, the flame tamer asked, "What are you thinking about in that pretty little head of yours, then?"

Grinning, Rogue replied, "Just contemplating going back to your place with you." Her grin changed into the most powerful puppy dog look Pyro had ever seen. He had a feeling the look could crack even Mystique; when she was in a bad mood, no less. "That is," Rogue continued, "if you'll still have me?"

Oh, she was so deviously sly. Not to mention the biggest tease in the whole school. At least, to him she was. But he had made the offer and he, in no way, had any intention of taking it back. Caressing her cheek, making her tremble slightly, he asked, "Does this mean you _want_ to go, then, Miss D'Ancanto?" He could be a tease, too, if he wanted. Fight fire with fire; that was his motto.

Rogue curled her finger around a lock of his blonde-highlighted, coffee colored hair. "If you'll have me."

"Hmm…" Pyro pretended to contemplate it. Turning his eyes back to her, he began to tickle her again. "Of course I'll have you, you beautiful southern belle. You're the only one I'd ever want in my hotel room with me." She squealed, giggling as his fingers playfully roamed her body, begging for him to stop but not really wanting him to. "Say you love me," he commanded, tickling more.

"I love you!" she cried out, laughing. "I love you, Pyro!" As his hands ceased their roaming, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sobering her expression, she leaned her lips into his, kissing him softly. Closing his eyes, she felt him deepen the kiss passionately. Her power took a full minute to kick in, granting her a full minute of unrestrained, passionate kissing. She had to admit, she was surprised at the length of time it took for her powers to kick in. Momentarily, she wondered why, but then decided to count her blessings and simply accept it. She certainly wasn't going to _complain_ about it. Again, Pyro didn't break the contact until he was panting.

"My God," he said after he had regained his breath. "You taste wonderful, Rogue." And with that, he began kissing her neck, tasting every inch he could reach. Rogue moaned softly, her fingers running through his hair. When she gasped his name, he felt an odd sense of pride. Pride of knowing no one else could do this to her; that she was his, and only his. Her ankles wrapped themselves around his calves. He smirked as her eyelids half closed in ecstasy at the sheer sensation of his skin on hers. He loved that he could make her feel this way. When he felt himself about to drop, he reluctantly pulled away. "So," he panted, smirking weakly. "Wanna leave Wolverine a note?"

She nodded, pushing him off her and sitting up. "Yeah," she breathed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She grinned. "You don't waste time, do ya, sugah?" Her southern accent was slowly coming out, and he loved her even more when she spoke with it. It took quite a bit of effort to restrain himself from jumping her again. She grinned over her shoulder as she stood and moved to the door of the living room. Walking up to her room, he followed close behind, his hands around her waist as her hips swayed while she walked. Giggling softly at his antic, the couple passed Bobby's room.

John stopped Rogue in front of the door. "Hey," he whispered. "Why _can't_ I stay in the old room, anyway?"

Rogue turned to the door, eyeing it with something close to distaste. "Shifter," she replied in a low growl, now openly glaring at the door. It was obvious whoever Shifter was, Rogue was _not_ friendly with them. Which was odd, since Rogue got along with everyone. Pyro let it go, though, as he saw her turn sharply on her heel and continue walking down the deserted corridor.

When they reached Rogue's room, Pyro shut the door quietly behind him. Going over to the bedside, Rogue pulled the chain on the lamp, flooding the room in a soft light. Pyro still stood by the door. Nodding to him with an expressionless face, she took a book bag from under the bed and unzipped it. She said nothing as she packed, and Pyro was beginning to get a little uncomfortable. Her expression was foreign to him. At least, on _her_ face, it was foreign. He'd seen it millions of times on first the professor's face, then Magneto's and Mystique's. It had never bothered him before, but now, on Rogue's face, the expression spooked him. He eyed her as she packed clothes into the book bag, never once looking up or saying a word. Pyro didn't like awkward silences, especially when there seemed to be no reason for them. He shivered a bit, watching her. She was truly beginning to creep him out. Finally, unable to stand it, he asked, "What'd they do with my stuff, anyway?"

Rogue looked up and blinked at him. Grinning, she laughed. _"They_ didn't do anything. _I_ cleared your stuff out. Bobby wouldn't do it, for some reason." She shrugged with an expression that seemed to say, 'Typical Bobby.' Going over to her bedside table, she patted the mattress next to her. As he left his spot at the door and sat down beside her, she opened one of the drawers in her bedside table. One by one, she pulled out his three favorite CDs: Metallica, 3 Days Grace, and last, but not least, the one she had listened to almost religiously, one song in particular, Godsmack. He looked at her questioningly as she handed them to him. After he had all his CDs in hand, she pulled out the flame necklace and held it out to him.

He didn't move to take it; he simply stared at it, as if in shock that someone had thought to keep it. His mouth opened in awe as he stared at the flame pendant. It had been a gift for Rogue; just something to tell her how he felt about her, since he had been absolutely pathetic at expressing his feelings through words. He hadn't given it to her, though, because Iceman had gotten to her before he could make a move. As he thought about it, he really couldn't remember why he kept it. Just that he had. He'd shoved it in the back of his desk drawer, in its box and forgotten it. Vaguely, he wondered where the box had gotten to, but it really didn't matter. Pulling his stunned gaze from the dangling chain, he met her eyes. "What made you keep this?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I thought it was pretty." Sighing, she added, "I wanted to wear it, but I didn't think Bobby would be too happy if I did."

"Why's that?"

"Well, because of the flame," she replied, making it all seem obvious. It _was_ obvious, but he was still kind of shocked to see the present he bought _for Rogue_ dangling from _Rogue's_ fingers. And what had she said? She had _wanted_ to wear it. That it was pretty. It was rather cool to look at. She held it out to him again.

Shaking his head, he closed her fingers around it, saying, "No. You keep it. That way you'll always have something to remember me by." He embraced her, then, resting his chin on the top of her head. He felt her body relax and mold into his.

They stayed that way for a few moments before Rogue pushed against him gently. "Thank you," she said, smiling. She clasped the necklace behind her neck, letting it dangle down above her breast, next to her heart. It felt warm against her bare flesh. He leaned down and softly kissed the flame. She smiled at him lovingly when he sat back up.

"It suits you," he murmured in her ear before nibbling her lobe gently.

She smiled. Moving out from under him, she slid to her closet and pulled out, surprisingly, a pair of shorts. It was her only pair, but she figured with John here with her, she wouldn't be as afraid to touch people. Taking a short sleeved shirt from a hanger, she disappeared momentarily into the bathroom. Pyro waited anxiously for her return. Rogue didn't take as long to get ready, since she was eager to go out with John. Stepping out of the bathroom, Pyro smirked with unexpressed desire. It was rare for her to show so much skin. In fact, in the three and a half years he'd known her, he had never seen so much of her bare skin. She went over to her desk, pulled out a pencil and piece of paper and began writing a note to Logan. When she was finished, she laid it on the bed. As an afterthought, she went to her dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of leather gloves. Pyro's smirk widened. He loved her leather gloves the most.

Taking her now gloved hand in his, they left the room, the note placed on the pillow to let Logan know.

* * *

Hank was astounded when he got the results of Bobby's blood work. He shook his head to himself, muttering, "No. No, this can't be right." Running it twice more, he was shocked to find that the results came out positive. Glancing over at the mutant boy who still lay unconscious, he scratched his chin.

He had to wake Charles. Closing his azure-lidded eyes, he focused his thoughts on the headmaster, Charles Xavier. 'Charles,' he sent the words telepathically. 'We have a situation down here. I need your help.'

'I'll be there shortly, Henry.'

It wasn't long before the Professor wheeled into the med lab. His expression remained impassive as he looked to first Bobby, and then to Hank. "What happened?"

Hank sighed. "Rogue, apparently, knocked him out."

This statement made Xavier's eyebrows rise in surprise. "Why on earth would she do that?"

Beast sighed. "According to Wolverine, young Bobby attacked Rogue. She was merely defending herself." He sat slumped in one of the chairs around the office. "My question is why did he attack her? I've spent some time with Rogue, and I don't believe she would have used her powers in defense unless she hadn't meant to or lost control of her emotions." Beast held out some papers. As Xavier looked them over, the blue creature explained, "I did some blood work. It seems that some kind of toxin was introduced into Bobby's bloodstream."

The Professor wheeled himself over to the unconscious icicle. He examined the scar on the boy's neck, his brows furrowing in concern. Looking back up at Hank, he said, "Whatever was introduced was no doubt introduced through the vein in his neck. Do you know what the toxin is used for?"

Dr. McCoy sighed again. "It is a drug called neurocide. According to the information I found on it, it is supposed to render the recipient unconscious in the sense of hypnosis, but much more potent. The recipient loses all ability to think for itself and becomes basically a mindless robot, performing the tasks it is told."

"Must have been the reason Bobby attacked Rogue," Xavier mused. "But who would want to harm Rogue and why?" His brows furrowed in concern. Shrugging the matter off, he became focused on the student in immediate danger. "Are there are any side effects to the neurocide?" he asked.

Hank shook his head. "Nothing fatal," he replied. "Headaches, a loss of memory. That sort of thing. Actually, Rogue helped Bobby out when she knocked him unconscious." Catching the Professor's inquiring gaze, he explained, "If the recipient goes into a truly unconscious state, the drug becomes nothing more than a lingering trace. Not entirely sure why, but there you go."

Both men's eyes returned to the Iceman. He seemed placid except for that hideous scar on his neck. If only the Professor would read his mind, they'd find that not everything at the Xavier Institute was as peaceful as it seemed…

* * *

_A/N: Dun dun dunn! Anyway, I have an idea of where I'm going with this, so bear with me. Tell me what you think by way of review or email! I love reviews!_


	8. Chapter 8 Moondance

_Disclaimer: I own no X-Men. However, Hacker and Shifter are mine. And I give full permission to any and everyone who should want to use them. Also, the songs "Moondance" and "Speak" are not mine. I merely make references to them because I am too lazy to cut and paste the lyrics.  
_

_A/N: Woohoo! Thank you everyone for your reviews! In truth, I was planning on making that last chapter longer, but I decided to change it because I couldn't think of how to transition it. Anyway, this is the fluffy/cheesy Ryro chapter I promised. We get to see what "Magneto's charm" has done to Pyro. Prepare for cheesiness! Because I make reference to a cheesy song that I simply love. Also, the title of this chapter comes from the Van Morrison song, the one that gave me the inspiration, the cheesy one. Lol. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight**

**Moondance**

Pyro walked hand in gloved hand with Rogue down the quiet streets of suburban Westchester. They didn't speak much. Wasn't much to say, anyway. Every now and then, Rogue rested her head on her escort's shoulder, making him smirk and wrap an arm around her waist. To anyone who saw them, they merely looked like two lovebirds on a stroll. Pyro couldn't help but bite his bottom lip when he thought that those people who saw them weren't entirely correct. Officially, she was not his girl. Time to remedy that, he thought.

"Hey, Rogue?" His gaze went down to her. Rogue, her eyes having been closed with her head resting on his shoulder, now opened her milk chocolate eyes with an unintentionally seductive flutter. Meeting his gaze, she smiled softly, letting him know he had her full and undivided attention. "About tonight…" Pyro trailed off. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to offend her, so he avoided his original question and asked instead, "Why did Iceman attack you?"

Rogue sighed. She bit her lip, a worried expression on her face. Looking down, she said softly, "I…I don't know, really." She looked back into his eyes, her expression pained. "I broke up with him two days ago, but I don't know why he attacked me. To say that he did it just because he was pissed seems a bit farfetched to me."

Relief spread through the boy's mind. She was available and not still with the Iceman. That was good, at least. Pyro's eyebrows rose in another question. "So, why did you go to the club tonight, then?" He thought maybe he should be upset for his former friend, but for some reason, as she allowed him to hold her body to his without fear or reserves, he couldn't quite bring himself to care about Bobby's fate.

Shrugging, the brunette in his embrace replied, "I don't know." Sighing, she broke away from his hold and went to sit on a bus bench. "I went because of him. Well," she added with a small smile at the pyromaniac. "Partly because of him. Mostly because of you."

"Me?"

She nodded. "I thought I could get my mind off you." Chuckling, she added, "I guess I was wrong, huh?"

He eyed her, sitting next to her and wrapping his arms around her again. "I'm sorry I left, Rogue," he said quietly.

For a moment, there was silence, as they each thought about the events leading up to his   
"betrayal".

**Flashback:**

**_Bang! _Rogue shrieked in horrified surprise as Logan fell to the porch, a bullet wound on his forehead. Shaking, she and Bobby slowly started to lie down on the porch. Rogue kept staring at Logan's unconscious form. Her body was shaking in fear. She knew the Wolverine could heal faster than a normal person, but could he regenerate from a bullet to the head? She didn't know, and that not knowing made her tremble.**

**Pyro watched in horror as Logan fell. This couldn't be happening. Glancing from Logan to Bobby and Rogue, his fear was replaced by an unimaginable fury. They had done nothing, and now Logan, their protector, lay on the porch, seemingly dead. Clicking his lighter open, he struck the flint and lit the wick, causing a flame to form.**

"**You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news?" The fire manipulator asked the cops surrounding the Drake home. His breathing was heavy, filled with his rushing adrenaline. "I'm the worst one." He flung fire blast after fiery blast at the pigs who were threatening him and his friends. With Logan down and Iceman not willing to do anything, it was up to him to keep his friends safe. He didn't care about Bobby's family. Why should he? After all, it was the little shit Ronnie who had called the cops. He released his fury and the pyromaniac inside him took hold of him and held fast. Losing himself in the seductive use of his destructive power, he smiled maniacally. **

**Rogue watched the fire spread. At first, she let it happen, her anger and fear for Logan telling her that they deserved it. She knew John was only trying to protect her and Bobby now, so she let him. But soon she realized he was losing it. When she noticed the glint in his eyes turn to something bordering insanity, she knew she had to act. Like Pyro, she knew Bobby wouldn't do anything. Taking off her glove, she grabbed onto the flame wielder's ankle, absorbing his powers. Unlike the fire thrower, she didn't lose herself in the seductive pull of her powers. She commanded the flames and smoke to dissipate, leaving only charred black remains of the squad cars and the soot covered faces of Boston's finest. **

**John, feeling the soft palm cover his ankle, was caught off guard. He cringed as his fiery power was drained from him, making him double over in exhausted pain. The pyromaniac inside him immediately receded to the corners of his mind. As Rogue finished her display of power, he gave a look of horrified disgust. How could she do that? Weaken him and steal his powers? And to help _them?_ But his disgust for her was replaced by surprise as Logan stood, no longer unconscious. In fact, he looked like nothing had happened. As the clawed mutant cracked his neck, John couldn't help but feel annoyed at the irony of the situation.**

_**Later that night:**_

**John sat around the campfire he, Bobby, Rogue, and Nightcrawler were sharing. The other adults, which included the "bad guys," Magneto and Mystique, who had saved their asses after they got hit with a missile, had there own campfire further away, out of earshot. Nightcrawler, at the request of Rogue, had gone to hang from a tree branch, eavesdropping on the others, while Bobby had gone off somewhere to be alone with his thoughts, leaving Rogue sitting with Pyro. He was staring into the flames, his face completely serene now that they were safe, on the ground, and away from civilization. **

**Rogue couldn't help but smile at him as his gaze lingered on the flaming wood of the fire. She looked down into the flames as well. A sudden urge filled her body; she wanted the fire to be hers alone. Without thinking clearly, she held out her hand, softly caressing Pyro's unnaturally fevered cheek with a bare hand. **

**His hand shot up to grab her wrist, his eyes never flinching, never leaving the flames. She gasped in surprise, instantly coming to her senses and trying to pull away from him, but his grasp was like a vice on her wrist. His voice was low when he spoke, husky. "Why did you do it?" He asked her, his eyes still on the flames.**

**She didn't know what to say. Instead, she continued to try to pull away from him. Her skin was beginning to react to his flesh. His memories and powers and emotions flowed into her, making her blood sing in her ears. It was hypnotic, in a way, but Rogue had come to fear this particular form of hypnosis. She didn't want to hurt John. **

**When he was near to collapsing, he let go, standing on shaking legs. His eyes closed momentarily as he stood there, as if simply doing it to prove he could. Rogue immediately retracted her arm, pulling her glove back on. She stood up beside him and waited until he regained some energy before she began scolding him. "You psycho! What did you do that for? Do you have a death wish?"**

**Pyro opened his eyes and smirked at her. "You touched me first," he pointed out. Since this was true, she couldn't make a comeback. "Besides," he added, his smirk widening. "I'm still standing, aren't I?" She opened her mouth to protest, but was suddenly pulled into the pyromaniac's arms. He kissed her roughly, hungrily. Getting swept up in the passion of his kiss, she unconsciously entwined her arms around his neck. She felt his tongue push against her lips, seeking access. Parting her lips, she allowed him to explore her mouth. His hands began making their way up her shoulders, pushing her jacket off roughly. Rogue's senses had long since shut down, leaving only the feeling of touch in an overdriven state. Their passion intensified until Rogue felt his life force flow into her. Her eyes opened wide in horror as dark, unnatural veins slowly began to line his face. She dropped her arms from his neck and tried to back away, but John held her to him by her waist, not breaking the connection. He began to sway a bit, his hold weakening with the loss of energy. Rogue began to panic. Forcefully, she pushed him away, making him fall to the ground in exhaustion. She panted angrily, glaring at him.**

"**You crazy son of a forest fire!" She shouted at him. "You could have been killed."**

**He smirked up at her, still lying on his back, not attempting to move from his position on the soft ground. "It was worth it," he said. "I'll remember that for a while. No doubt about it." He merely grinned at her as she seethed. "Oh, come on," he chuckled. "You enjoyed it." **

**Turning from him in angry defiance, she walked away, not admitting to him that he was right. She _had_** **enjoyed it. A lot. But she wouldn't let him know it. He was a cocky ass. "Not everyone falls victim to that sexy charm of yours, _St. _John," she called over her shoulder, putting a nasty emphasis on the 'Saint' name to annoy him. He hated his birth name, and he was clearly not a saint. **

**As she stormed off, he got to his feet, deciding to follow her. He called to her. "Rogue, come on. Don't act like that." Catching up to her, he reached out and took hold of her shoulder, making her stop in her tracks. It was then he realized how upset she was. Though he couldn't see it, he knew she was crying. He turned her to face him, confirming his suspicions. "Hey," he began, concern now shadowing his face. She was the only one who ever got him to express that emotion. If it had been anyone else, he would have smirked and teased them. With Rogue, it was different. He hated to see her unhappy, though he'd never admit that. He tucked her opal bangs behind her ear. "You okay?"**

**Rogue let her defenses down. "No!" she cried. "I'm not okay! I can't touch you without killing you, John! And it's the same with Bobby! Bobby's afraid of my touch!" She crumpled into his arms, sobbing into his shirt. He held her, caressing her back to comfort her. **

"**Hey," he said softly after a while. Her tears had slowed and had become no more than sniffles. "I'm still here, aren't I? I'm still standing, Rogue." He pulled her away from him, looking into her eyes with sincerity. She gazed back, not wanting to look away. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. If you had asked him why, he really couldn't have told you, but he knew he had to convince her she wasn't dangerous. **

**Unfortunately, his efforts were wasted because it hadn't worked. She pushed him away angrily. "Stop! Don't touch me!" And with that, she had run off, leaving him standing there, more confused than anything else. **

_**Next day:**_

**Rogue avoided Pyro, not giving him even the slightest of glances. She kept her defenses up, ready if he happened to try anything. The adults had left the trio on the jet. Apparently, it was considered too dangerous for them to try to help rescue the abducted kids and find the Professor. John flicked his lighter, scowling over at Bobby as he murmured in Rogue's ear. He noticed with grim satisfaction that the Iceman wasn't touching Rogue. She had been right. Bobby was reluctant to touch her. He knew she knew he was watching. She was giggling to make him jealous. After all, you didn't kiss your best friend's girlfriend for no reason. And his kiss had been too passionate to be merely for comfort. Maybe the last one, but the first…**

**Snapping his Zippo shut, he'd finally had enough of her teasing and her boyfriend's cowardice. "That's it," he said, standing. Striding over to the controls, he opened the hatch to the jet, grabbing a jacket from one of the hooks on the wall. **

"**Whoa, where you going?" Bobby wanted to know.**

"**I'm sick of this kid's table shit," Pyro replied. "I'm going in there." It was lie, and he knew she knew it, but he couldn't take it anymore. She claimed she wanted to be touched but then pushed him away as if he was some kind of disease when he did. He couldn't watch her throw her life away with Bobby anymore. **

"**John," she said. "They told us to stay here." **

**He turned his head to look at her. Her eyes begged him not to go, but he wouldn't listen this time. She was the reason he had stayed at that stupid institute for so long. He had planned to leave before she came. Even when she had started dating Iceman, he had stuck around for her, to be there when she needed him, thinking maybe one day she would realize how much he wanted her, how much he needed her. He had thought maybe, after all the moments of "almost kisses" with Bobby, she'd realize she needed more. She needed to be touched. And that John was the only one who would openly do it. After last night, though, his hopes shattered and he realized her fear was deep, and that a guy like Bobby made her feel safe. Sure, Pyro made her feel wanted, happy even, but he also made her afraid. Afraid of herself. He couldn't do that to her anymore, and he wouldn't. Death wish? Nah. He didn't have a death wish. Just a need of something dangerous. What could he say? He was a thrill seeker. Looking into those chocolate eyes of hers, he asked sarcastically, "You always do what you're told?" And with that, he left, leaving behind an annoyed Iceman and a lonely, heartbroken Rogue.**

**End Flashback**

Realizing that she had made him leave all those months ago, she put a gloved finger to his lips. "Don't be, John," she cooed. "It was my fault. Beside, if you hadn't left, we wouldn't be here now." Smiling, she snuggled up to him, feeling his warmth radiate from the skin under his clothing. She breathed deeply of his scent, a mixture of smoke and metal. Her mind was suddenly filled with so many questions; ones that had been pushed back into her mind when she was rescued by this flame taming teenage boy. "John," she began, making him turn his head to look into her eyes. His eyebrow quirked, causing Rogue to grin. He and Logan were the only ones who gave her that look. "What was it like?"

"What was what like?" She bit her lip, contemplating how to phrase it. He smirked. "With Magneto?" Blushing in embarrassment of her curiosity, she nodded. Smirking, Pyro wrapped his hand around her waist, tickling her a bit. "Why? You thinking about joining him?" He instantly bit his tongue. Why had he asked that? That was a stupid question; one that had the potential to make her leave. Quickly, he amended, "Sorry. Didn't mean to for that to come out the way it did." She sat silently in his arms, not moving, but no longer smiling. Her expression was blank, as it had been when she had mentioned Shifter's name. John could kick himself. Searching his mind, he looked for something, _anything,_ to answer her question. "Umm," he stammered. "It was…umm…shiny."

To his surprise, she erupted into a fit of laughter. "Shiny, huh?" Her giggling was like music to his ears and he sighed in relief and chuckled.

"Yeah," he replied, tickling a bit to keep her laughing. "Shiny. Everything is chrome or silver." He ceased his tickles to let her breathe. "And, man, did that guy have moves," Pyro added.

Rogue looked skeptical. "Moves?"

John nodded. "Yeah," he said. "He and Mystique. I'd see them every night, dancing to some old music that I'd never heard before. It was actually pretty catchy."

"He ever kiss her?" Rogue wanted to know. This side of Erik Lenscher was one she'd never seen or heard of. It intrigued her to know that a man, who was capable of putting a fourteen year old girl in a potential death trap to try to fix the world's politics, was also capable of having a regular night out on the town with one of his colleagues, so to speak. The thought made her smile.

Pyro laughed, shaking his head. "Nah," he replied. "Although, he came really close once. She asked a question that ruined the moment." He smirked. "Looked like poor Mags had been tempted with a cookie, and then had it dashed away at the last moment." They laughed at Magneto's expense, but it had lightened the mood, so John didn't feel too guilty about doing it. Rogue leaned against Pyro again, basking in the warmth of his skin. Smirking, the pyretic mutant sat with her in his arms for a time, before a bus rolled up. His eyebrows rose in surprise. "Hey," he murmured, giving Rogue a tickle. "Bus is here. Still wanna head over to my place?"

She nodded and stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Yeah," she replied with a smile. "I do."

He grinned and took her hand, pulling her onto the bus in a seat by the window, because he knew she loved being able to look out the window at the passing scenery. But, as they sat down in the nearly empty bus, he couldn't help but think she probably wouldn't notice the scenery tonight. She was running her gloved fingers through his hair, spiking it into absurd shapes for a moment before it fell back onto his head. He smirked, knowing that his hair was one of her favorite pastimes. Even when she had been dating the icicle, she'd always have time in the day to play with his hair. Just one of her many qualities that drove him crazy. It was odd, though, because Kitty and Jubilee had enjoyed playing with his hair too, but he never liked it when _they _did it; just when _she_ did it. _My God,_ he thought. _I love my life._ He simply smirked and allowed her fingers to roam over his head.

Almost too soon, the bus began to pass the city lights. When he noticed how close they were to the hotel, he stood, making the driver slow the vehicle, coming to a complete stop in front of the hotel. Pulling Rogue to her feet, John exited the bus and led her past the door man and the receptionist of the hotel, straight into the empty elevator. As he pushed the button for the top floor, he received a shock as Rogue jumped him, kissing him fervently, as if she thought he might evaporate if she didn't hold onto him. He didn't complain. Instead, he held her shoulders, kissing back just as passionately. The book bag of clothes she carried fell to the floor of the elevator with a soft _thump._ All too soon, though, the pull of her powers had begun to pull and she broke away. To say he was disappointed would be an understatement, but he teased her anyway. "Vixen," he murmured in her ear. She grinned. As the elevator dinged on to the top floor, she bent to pick up her bag and followed as Pyro led her to a door all the at the end of the hallway. He put the keycard in the door and opened it, stepping aside to let Rogue pass. A smirk played across his lips as her mouth dropped in awe at the sheer size of the room.

"Jeez," she breathed. Glancing over to him in stunned awe, she said, "Got enough space, then?" A smile crossed her lips at her words.

He shut the door, laughing openly. "Yeah," he replied. "That's what I thought." Going into the bedroom area, he left her in the living room part. As he passed the bed, he noticed a CD case on the pillow with a note attached to it. Doubling back, he picked it up, reading the note.

_Dearest Pyro,_

_I know how much you enjoyed spying on Mystique and I while we danced. I figured that you had probably learned a bit by watching us. Also, I am thinking that young Rogue won't know how to swing dance. Here is one of those compact disks with your favorite song. Mystique made it, and I had it delivered. Enjoy!_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Erik Lenscher (a.k.a. Magneto)_

Pyro had to stop himself from laughing outright. He knew exactly which song Mags was referring to. There was only one song he had heard at Magneto's that could be considered "swing" and it was completely cheesy. He grinned, putting it in the clock/radio/CD player next to his bed. Turning the volume up, he went over to the mini-bar and pulled out a bottle of ginger ale. This was too good a situation to miss. He'd always wondered if the gentleman charm worked. Now he'd get to find out. Pouring the ginger ale into two plastic wine glasses, he walked back into the living room, stopping only to hit the play button on the CD player. Van Morrison's "Moondance" played over the speakers, loud enough to make Rogue turn her head and quirk a brow. When she saw her escort walk in the room with two wine glasses, she couldn't help but smirk, biting her lips to keep from laughing.

"John," she said, her voice tight from holding back laughter. Pointing to the glasses, she squeezed her eye shut, her mouth grinning. "I don't drink white wine."

With a flourish, he set the drinks down on the coffee table and bowed ridiculously low, his fingers grazing the ground, saying, "May I have this dance?" He stood up, smirking. The whole scene was absolutely ridiculous. He couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

Rogue, who had been holding her laughter in, making her sides ache, let it out too. The two of them laughed at the absurdness of the situation until, finally, the song ended and Pyro handed the girl a glass of ginger ale. She shook her head, the last of the giggles coming out, saying, "I don't drink, John."

He grinned. "And I thought you loved ginger ale," he said in mock confusion. When she heard what it really was, she reached out to take a glass, only to have him hold both of them out of her reach. "Oh well," he said, and gulped both glasses down in quick succession. Rogue's jaw dropped in protest. Scowling, she stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"And you call me a tease," she muttered in mock sulkiness. Unfortunately, she was now thirsty. A devious thought crossed her mind as the CD player turned automatically to a radio station. The song she had listened to religiously while he was away, "Speak" by Godsmack, was now heard through the room. Smiling seductively, she leaned over John and kissed his lips sensuously before promptly pulling away.

He moaned, "No fair."

She smirked with a shrug. "You drank my ginger ale."

Grumbling, he made his way back to the mini-bar and poured two more glasses of ginger ale. Walking back in, he handed her one. "Next time, don't complain." He stuck out his tongue, making her laugh as she took a gulp of soda.

For awhile, they stayed quiet, just listening to the radio. Rogue sang to some of the songs she knew, slowly finishing the glass of pop. Pyro watched her, his eyes lingering on her moving lips, feeling again how good those lips felt on his skin. Silently, he cupped her hand in his, lifting it up to his lips. Pulling the glove off in one fluid motion, he gently kissed the back of her palm, making her turn her gaze to him. A soft smile crossed her face.

"Thank you, John," she said quietly. He smiled. She laid her head on his lap, smiling as he caressed her hair. They stayed that way. At least, until an angry knock sounded at the door…

* * *

_A/N: Ha ha! There it is. The fluffy, cheesy chapter. Although, admittedly, not as cheesy as I had hoped, but who cares? Still fluffy. Anyway, stayed tune for the next chapter to see who is at the door. Hehehe…_


	9. Chapter 9 Caught

_Disclaimer: Hacker is mine, Shifter is mine, everyone else so far belongs to Marvel._

_A/N: Okay, I have to admit, the knock at the door was spontaneous and never really part of my original, ingeniously evil plan. So, I'm going to attempt to get back on track with that, because it was so deliciously evil. Just like me.

* * *

_

**Chapter Nine**

**Caught**

As Pyro opened the door to the hotel room, his jaw dropped at who stood in the hall. "Iceman?" He was stunned. How could the popsicle have recovered so fast? Was it even possible? After all, it had only been a couple of hours. Logan took at least an entire night, and he had that whole healing factor thing.

"Where is she?" Bobby asked, his glare as cold as ice.

Rogue stepped up behind John. Looking to see who it was, she sneered. "How'd you find me, _Shifter?_" She said his name with a nasty emphasis that let him know she knew it was him. "And what do you want?" She wasn't fooled; she'd nearly killed Bobby. There was no way in hell he'd be up and functioning after that so quickly. Hell, even Logan would still be out after a hit like the one Bobby took. She glared at the shapeshifter with a disgusted scowl.

John's eyebrow rose. His brown eyes darted from the boy in the doorway to the girl by his side. Rogue was giving the icicle the most hateful gaze Pyro had ever seen. It was creeping him out a bit. Shifting uncomfortably, he finally asked after several moments, when the name meant something to him, "Wait. Shifter? As in, Bobby's roommate?"

As much as Rogue loved him, John could be a little dense sometimes. She nodded, though, her eyes never leaving that of the intruder.

Shifter smirked. Blinking, he shifted back into his original form, a short, demon looking kid with marble white hair, dark violet skin, and bright greenish yellow, pupiless eyes. John shuddered inwardly, seeing the reason Rogue hated this guy so much. Hanging from between his blood red lips were two sharp canine fangs. The pyromaniac was reminded of an old horror movie he'd seen before leaving the mansion. Dracula himself couldn't have been creepier. The expression on the shapeshifter's face was one of malice. He leered at Pyro, sizing him up with his lacking-of-pupil eyes. Smirking, he apparently found this blonde-highlighted boy to be little to no threat, and reached out a webbed hand to Rogue who backed away in fearful disgust.

Pyro, sensing the intruder's intentions, flicked his lighter threateningly. "Leave," he said demandingly. "Now."

Mr. Purple Skin flicked his eyes back to Pyro and his face split into a triumphant smirk. "Professor X wants me to collect her," he said, glancing at Rogue with what could only be described as hunger in his eyes. "Says he needs to know what happened tonight."

John held Rogue protectively. "Tell him to come himself. Or send someone other than _you."_ Glaring, he added, "She's not leaving until someone else comes to tell her she has to go."

With that, the door shut in Shifter's face. John let out a breath, glaring at the door. His fists clenched open and shut, the lighter still open. Rogue touched his arm gently, looking at him, trying to catch his eye. He jumped, though, feeling leather on his bare skin. Turning to the girl, he saw her smile. God, how he loved that smile. It made him melt every time he saw it. He grinned. "Didn't think I'd let you go with short, webbed and purple, did you?"

Her smile widened as she kissed him. Arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. Rogue smiled, enjoying the feel of his warm skin against her lips. It felt good to finally be able to touch someone like this, without them pulling away out of fear. John lifted her into his arms, bridal style, and carried her over to the couch. Setting her down gently, he continued to kiss her, his hands working their way through her hair and down her back. Suddenly, Rogue felt the pull of her power and knew the contact would end soon. No more than ten seconds later, John was panting, a weak smile on his pale face.

A composed knock at the door interrupted Pyro's next words. Going over to it, he used the peephole to see who it was. He didn't have to check, though, because a familiar voice in his head stated, 'I need to speak with Rogue, Pyro. Please open the door.' Sighing, John looked over at Rogue on the couch. "It's the professor."

"Are you sure?" When he nodded, she stood up. Opening the door, she gave the man in the motorized wheelchair a suspicious look. "What was my grade on my physics final?" She wasn't taking chances. The only ones who knew that were Xavier and herself, and she wasn't entirely sure.

The bald cripple chuckled. "Not nearly as bad as your psychology final." Rogue looked indignant for a moment before glaring. Shaking his head, Xavier replied, "An eighty seven."

Nodding, she sighed. Looking to Pyro, she said, "I'm sorry, John."

He smiled at her and rubbed her arm. "Hey, no problem," he replied. Kissing her lips softly again, he said, "I'll see you tomorrow, maybe?"

Glancing at the professor, who nodded an okay, she grinned. "Sure. Where and what time?" A date with the flame wielder would be enjoyable, especially on a Saturday, when there was nothing else to do anyway.

Smirking, he said, "Meet me at the mall at around noon. We'll eat lunch, maybe catch an early matinee at the theater. Sound good?"

She nodded. Picking up her discarded bag, she left the room, giving Pyro another smile as she closed the door. Once they were in the elevator, the professor gave her a stern look. "You should be careful of the company you keep, Rogue," he said. He didn't seem happy.

Raising an eyebrow, she replied, "What? With John? He's a nice guy. And he didn't go with Magneto for the reasons you all seem to believe."

"No, I know that," Xavier shook his head. "I was referring to young Mr. Drake." The professor sighed. "He's been injected with a drug known as neurocide. Henry and I believe it to be the reason he attacked you."

Rogue bit her lip. "Will he be all right? I mean, I didn't know, and I…" Her voice trailed off fearfully. She didn't mean to hurt Bobby, just knock him out. And, admittedly, she had enjoyed using her powers to do so, but still, if Bobby was seriously injured, she would be the one to take the fall. She didn't really want that.

Xavier shook his head again. "He'll be fine in a few days, a week tops," he replied. Rogue let out an audible sigh at the news. "But," the professor added. "He's been injected with this toxin before. Has he ever done anything else to harm you before tonight?" The elevator dinged at the ground floor and opened. Shifter stood at the entrance, in his "human" form, a blonde boy with light gray-green eyes, a long nose, and slightly pointed ears. His smirk was pure Shifter, though. Rogue scowled at him, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by the professor. Feeling it necessary to inquire, the mobility challenged man probed his female student's mind.

He was met with confusion, though, as John Allerdyce's memories flooded him instead of Rogue's. Pulling out, he decided to simply ask her when they were back at the mansion.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, okay, this chapter stunk. Unfortunately, I didn't know where to go with it, so I decided to just end it where it was. However, it does tell you why reading Rogue's mind would be worthless. Hehe. Sorry it took so long to update. Next one should be quicker. As always, review!_


	10. Chapter 10 Preparations

_Disclaimer: We should all know by now, I own nothing but Hacker and Shifter, and they aren't even all that developed yet._

_A/N: Hey, I finally got chapter ten up. Hope you enjoy it. By the way, Shifter's human name is Jake Morroce, just so you know. On with the chapter!

* * *

_

**Chapter Ten**

**Preparations**

"If ya don't mind me askin', Professor," Rogue began when they were back at the Institute. "How'd ya know I was missin'? I was only gone like an hour, hour and a half, tops. In the middle of the night, no less. Couldn't be that worried about me."

Xavier smiled in a tolerant way. "Young Mr. Morroce informed me. He met Henry and I in the corridor." Rogue looked away with a scowl. "I must say, I didn't believe him at first," the professor continued. "But, when we searched your room, we noticed a note on the bed." He chuckled. "Pretty obvious from there, don't you agree?"

Sighing, the girl nodded. "I guess so." She glared at her now clenched fists. Flexing her fingers slowly, still staring down at them, an angry scowl shadowed her face. Glancing back up at the professor suddenly, she demanded, "How did he even know? It's not like we were dumb enough to discuss sneakin' out in the hallway." Thinking back, she added, "The only thing John asked me in the hall was why he couldn't stay in his old room. I told him about Shifter." She shrugged with annoyance. "How'd that shapeshifting piece of scum find out anything?"

The professor raised an eyebrow at her choice of description, but let it pass. He sighed wearily. "He was awake at the time and decided to make sure you were all right." Rogue rolled her brown eyes at this, muttering under breath. "Now, getting back to the point," Xavier continued. "Bobby is still in a coma, and, for the time being, is safe from whoever is drugging him. However, I need you to stay close to the Institute for awhile, or with a chaperone at all times when you are out."

Rogue opened her mouth in protest. "Professor," she cried. "That's not fair. They're druggin' Bobby, not me. Why do I have to stick close to the Institute?"

"Because, Rogue," the professor replied calmly. "They drugged Bobby and he attacked you. You are not safe out there on your own."

"But it's Bobby," Rogue stated.

The professor chuckled. "Yes, I know. But," he added. "You need to be cautious around him." Wheeling himself from behind his desk, he continued, "Now, I don't think you are in any real danger until Mr. Drake wakes up, so I will allow you to see Pyro alone until such time. After that, however, I am afraid you will need to be escorted by either Logan, Kitty or Jubilee. Is that clear?"

"Why can't John 'escort' me?" The girl wanted to know.

Xavier had to resist the urge to rub his temples. She was being stubborn, and it was starting to annoy him. In her mind, he replied sternly, _Because I said he couldn't. This meeting is over. _

Rogue nodded. Standing, she stretched and headed for the door. She knew better than to argue with the headmaster. That was like arguing with her father, and _nothing_ good had come of that. Heading upstairs, she paused outside of Bobby and Shifter's door. Shifter was inside, she could tell, but he wasn't asleep. Closing her eyes, she let Wolverine's acute hearing take control. She could hear his breathing, shallow and raspy right behind the closed door. Snapping her eyes open, she quickly headed to her bedroom and shut the door quietly and got ready for bed.

* * *

The next morning found Pyro waking up alone, again. He sighed. _Damnit, Drake,_ he cursed the Iceman. In his mind, it was Drake's fault for the professor taking Rogue away. Sighing, he looked over at the digital clock/radio/CD player. The flashing green digits read 9:27. Yawning, Pyro rose and decided to just skip breakfast. He wasn't hungry, and he and Rogue had a date in a few hours, anyway.

Instead, he went to the bathroom and turned the nozzle on for the shower. He stripped down and stepped in. The hot water cascaded over his sleep-clumsy body, waking his senses and making him more alert. Taking the shampoo provided, he lathered his highlighted hair with the stuff, cringing at the aroma. _Who washes their hair with stuff that has the scent of an overpowering field of lilacs?_ He shuddered and made a mental note to pick up some _real_ shampoo later on that day. After he had rinsed the foul smelling stuff out of his hair, he used the little, non-scented bar of soap to wash his body. Finished, and feeling much better, he went to the kitchen area and made himself a small pot of coffee to complete his waking ritual, one of the hotel's towels wrapped around his lower torso.

He inhaled deeply the rich aroma of Maxwell's coffee and went to the out onto the balcony. Taking a sip, he marveled at how brighter the day looked now that he had something to look forward to. Returning to his room, he checked the time. 9:46. _Good,_ he thought. Dressing in jeans and a dark red shirt, he sat down on the bed and proceeded to flip through channels.

* * *

Rogue had slept soundly for the first night in months. John had come back, she no longer was with Bobby, and, if that wasn't enough to make her happy, Logan had left a package on her bed that morning with a note that read:

_Dear Marie,_

_I know you're head over heels for the pyromaniac, and I'm happy for you. Chuck told me you have a date with him around noon, so I figured I should give you this now. It's just something to keep you safe, but not let you feel so exposed. _

_Be safe, kid,_

_Logan_

Curiously, she opened the package. Inside was a pair of cream colored leather finger gloves. They were nice, but Rogue was confused by them. One had to wonder _why_ Logan would give her these, but it didn't matter. She'd put them away for the time being. She had no intention of hurting John, and she could kiss him already. No need to make the pain worse for him.

Pushing the box into her bedside table drawer, she threw the covers off her and went to pick out her outfit for the day. Since she had broken up with Bobby, she had begun to feel more daring; and now, with John, she felt less inhibited. There was no real need for her to wear the long sleeves anymore, was there? After all, each time she had touched John, it took her powers longer to kick in. Maybe just touching was the answer to learning how to control her mutation. A giddy lightheaded feeling passed through her at that thought. Going through her closet, she shook her head at each of the long sleeved, skin hiding tops and scowled. _Man,_ she thought, annoyed. _I need to go shopping if I learn to control my power. I wonder if Kitty or Jubes has anything I can wear._

Walking down the hall to her friends' room, Rogue knocked on the door. Kitty's brunette head poked out of the wall. "Oh, hey, Rogue," she greeted. Ducking back in, she unlocked the door and opened it. "What's up?"

"Well," the southern girl began timidly, remembering Kitty's outburst at John last night. "I'm goin' on a date today, but I don't have anything ta wear. You think you or Jubes could help?" She bit her lip, a slightly desperate pleading look in her eye, but not for the clothes; to not have Kitty ask questions or get mad.

It didn't work. Kitty's glare was cold and she made to shut the door in Rogue's face. Rogue stopped it with her foot, wincing slightly at the pain that shot through her bare skin. _One advantage of being covered from head to toe,_ she thought.

"Come on, Kit," Jubes said from inside the room. "Let her in. We've been wanting to dress Roguey up for awhile, right? Perfect opportunity."

Rogue looked up, startled at the news, but didn't comment on it, instead turning her face into a sad, puppy-eyed state to Kitty. Just for affect, she made her bottom lip tremble. _Not even an irritated Kitty can refuse the quivering lip, _Rogue thought with an inner smirk.

Kitty sighed and finally grinned. "Get in here," she replied, and drug Rogue in by the shoulder. Jubilee squealed in delight and they chased her over to the closet. For the next hour, the trio went through and tried on a total of way-too-many-outfits-for-two-girls-to-own. Finally, they all decided on a dark green tank top under a transparent green top and shorts that matched the top. "From my Goth days," Kitty grinned in reply to an unasked question from Rogue. All in all, the girls liked it. Jubilee had some knee high boots that went with it perfect and loaned them to Rogue with the threat of bring-them-back-or-face-fireworks-in-your-bed-for-the-next-month. Grinning, Rogue agreed.

"Hey," she asked. "Would it be okay if I come back after I get a shower so you guys could help me with my makeup?"

Kitty and Jubilee exchanged looks. Grinning, they squealed at once, "ROGUE'S GOT A DATE!" Afterward, they fell to Jubilee's bed in fits of hysterical giggles. Rogue merely raised an eyebrow in a typical Wolverine style with a smirk, shaking her head as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, short, I know. I wanted to put the date in this one, but I wasn't too sure how to proceed. Anything you guys want to see happen during their first date? Lemme know! I can use all the help I can get. As always, review!_


	11. Chapter 11 The Date

_A/N: Oh my God! I finally updated this thing. Jeez, what has it been, like two months now. I'm sorry, you guys. I had some SERIOUS writer's block with this one, and, if that's not enough, I've been working on another Ryro which you've probably all seen called Rogue Rebel. But, I have, finally, finished chapter 11 of True Loss. Told you not to give up on me. Enjoy!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11  
The Date

Pyro sat, flicking his lighter nervously in the food court of the mall. Biting his lower lip, he glanced up at the large clock in the center of the place, checking the time for what must have been the five hundredth time in fifteen minutes. Sighing, he saw it was still only eleven fifty six. He sighed. _Calm down, man,_ he thought to himself. _It's Rogue. She'll be here soon enough._

As if summoned by those thoughts, she appeared. Pyro had to keep himself from gaping, open mouthed, at her. She looked completely different. Her hair, of course, was still the same auburn and white, but it hung down around her face. He was surprised to see that it was curled somewhat at the ends. That made him smile. Usually, she would have straightened it with Kitty's curling iron. But not today. Today, she had left it to dry naturally, a look that only he and probably Kitty and Jubes had ever seen before. Not only was her hair different, but her clothing choice as well. Never before had he seen her look more gorgeous than she did now in a dark green tank top under a transparent green top. The boots she wore were obviously not hers, but he made a mental note to get her a pair soon, because, with the shorts she wore and the top, the boots completed the ensemble perfectly.

Not really noticing how long he sat there, just staring at her, he was suddenly shaken from his reverie as she looked around anxiously. "Rogue," he called, raising his arm.

Hearing her name, Rogue looked over to where John sat, his arm raised. She grinned and rushed over to him. He stood up and embraced her. "You look great, babe," he said in her ear. "Jubes give you a makeover?"

To this, Rogue had to giggle. "Yeah," she replied. "She and Kitty apparently have wanted to do that for awhile." Stepping out of his embrace, she looked him up and down with a grin. He was wearing his, and her, favorite brown leather jacket over a flame printed, red shirt and blue jeans. She chuckled. _Typical Pyro,_ she thought. He took her gloved hand and smiled, leading her from the food court. Her stomach growled in protest. She hadn't had breakfast that morning. Glancing at him in confusion, he simply smirked and winked, tugging her outside. "John, where are we going?"

"Trust me," he replied, tugging her toward a silver convertible. He opened the passenger side door for her, bowing dramatically low as he did so. "Your chariot, _mademoiselle," _he grinned.

She just laughed. Then, looking in disbelief at the vehicle, she asked, still giggling, "How did you get a car?"

His chocolate brown eyes flicked from side to side rapidly. When they came to rest on her, her expression had changed from humor to suspicion. "Can you keep a secret?" he asked in a conspiratorial whisper. She nodded, curious now. "I _rented_ it." He laughed outright at the stunned, yet relieved, expression on Rogue's face. "What? You think I stole it or something?"

"Well," she said, grinning and hitting him gently on his shoulder. "Truthfully, I wouldn't put it past you. I remember all those joyrides you, me, and Bobby took on Friday nights." She grinned at the memories of them "borrowing" one of the mansion's many vehicles and cruising through town.

A cocky grin split Pyro's face as he said, "Yeah, and we got away with it, too, didn't we?"

She nodded and slid into the front seat.

After shutting her door for her, Pyro hopped into the driver's side and pulled the key out of his pocket. He pulled out of the mall parking lot with ease, merging with traffic as if it were the most natural thing in the world for him to do. Rogue watched as the scenery of Westchester passed by them in a blur of green, brown, and the occasional gray. Her hair whipped back from her face and she smiled, feeling the wind in her face, her eyes closed against it. John had turned on the radio, making the song Too Little, Too Late by JoJo ring in her ears in competition with the wind. In that moment, Rogue felt as free as a bird, and she'd have been lying if she had said she didn't like it. Throwing her hands in the air, she began to sing along with the radio, her face a mask of complete happiness.

John, who had been watching her out of the corner of his eye since he had pulled out of the parking lot of the mall, and in that time, he had noticed two things: one, Bobby had been wrong all those times he had said Rogue needed to be protected, and two, she had a beautiful voice. He found himself smiling in spite of himself. The next song to come on the radio was Broken, a duet featuring the band Seether and Amy Lee from Evanescence. He raised his eyebrows in challenge with Rogue, who caught his thought and nodded. He sang the male part, while she followed through with the female vocals. By the time they reached the spot Pyro had set aside for them, they were laughing and singing along to the radio.

Rogue looked around. "Where are we?" she asked, seeing nothing but trees in front of them.

John grinned and took her hand. "Come on," he said, pulling her out of the car. "Follow me." He went around to the trunk and opened it. Inside were a picnic basket and a patchwork quilt. Rogue smiled and shook her head as he led her into the trees.

It took about fifteen minutes to get to the clearing, but when they reached it, Rogue's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "John," she whispered breathlessly. "It's beautiful." She was standing at the edge of lake in a small grove surrounded by rock barriers that had a small waterfall cascading into it from a brook somewhere above the rock wall. It was breath taking, with soft, green grass underfoot and water lilies floating in the clear, glassy water. All in all, Rogue was enthralled.

John spread the blanket out under the shade of a tall oak tree, smirking as he watched Rogue's reaction to his secret spot. He'd been coming here forever, just to get away from everything, but he had never brought her before. Now that he had, he was content in his decision. He set out lunch; not much, since he wasn't too good at cooking, but enough to satisfy the both of them. When the sandwiches, fruit salad, and chips were laid out, he walked up behind the still awestruck Rogue. "You like it," he whispered in her ear.

She turned to him with the most gorgeous smile he'd ever seen. Without reply, she embraced him. Breaking away after a good two minutes, she said with tears at the edge of her eyes, "It's wonderful, John. Thank you."

He smiled. "I'm glad you like it. It'll be our spot from now on, yeah?"

Rogue nodded, wiping liquid from her eyes.

Grinning, John led her back to the blanket. "Hungry?" he asked, indicating lunch. At the sight, the girl's stomach growled loudly; making him smirk. "Dig in," he said, sitting down.

She did the same, taking a turkey sandwich and biting into it. A small smile split her face; he knew exactly how she liked her sandwiches.

After they had eaten and cleaned up, they stretched out on the blanket. Pyro held Rogue close to him and she snuggled up in compliance. They stayed that way for awhile; neither speaking, but simply enjoying the other's presence. As time passed, Rogue and Pyro began to doze off in each other's arms, blissfully unaware of the presence that was hidden in the trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: And cliffhanger. Again. I think I'm becoming notorious for those as of late. Anywho, sorry for the long wait, and if you would, please review.  
_


End file.
